I Dream of Phoebe AND its Aftermath
by JustEs
Summary: Phoebe's version of the episode when she first had to keep Chris' secret, then an extra part as Richard's wish resurrects Prue, too. But will she STAY alive and what about her & Paige or her & Chris? COMPLETED MAR 23rd! Thanks for the fantastic response!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **Over a year ago, I came up with an idea. I'd do a novelization of Season 6, but besides the scripts, I'd also include fanfics that include scenes that should've been part of that season and weren't. Well, I wrote and got the permission for a number of authors to use their ideas, however, for various reasons, that novel died. This probably does the best job of showing how I was planning on doing that novel--it first retells the episode "I Dream of Phoebe" from Phoebe's point of view--my own favorite of the episodes that I retold--and then retells one of the best "tweener" fics ever written._

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own any characters from Charmed--they are all owned by Spelling Productions and the WB. This story was not written for sale, but is meant only for the visitors to websites for fans of the show Charmed. My thanks to Shay Fitzpatrick of charmedscipts.tv for the transcription of Charmed Episode 6.15: I Dream of Phoebe" which I used as a basis for the first part of this story (http://www.charmedscripts.tv/idreamofphoebe.htm) and to Aurora Nightstar for her fantastic fic, "Aftermath of a Wish", which I used with her permission as a basis for the last part. This fanfic is lovingly, gratefully dedicated to her.

**I DREAM OF PHOEBE--AND ITS AFTERMATH**

**CHAPTER ONE**

A few days later, I walked into the Mirror's bullpen, heading for my office. I stopped by Sophie, my assistant, asking her if I had any calls. She handed me a large stack of messages with a roll of her eyes. "Take your pick…adulterers, cross-dressers, 34-year-old virgins, your nephew."

"Chris called?" I asked, surprised.

Sophie shook her head, smiling as she remembered, ""No, Wyatt. Actually, Piper did the dialing." Then she looked at me in confusion. "Do you have another nephew?"

Oh, Chris, I thought, frustrated. Why did I have to be the one who found out? I'm still the Halliwell who can't keep a secret! Aloud I said, "Um, sorta. I mean, someday…You know what? Just give me those." Flustered, I grabbed my messages and hurried into my office, shutting the door.

To my surprise, the very nephew whose existence I was trying to help keep secret was standing in my office, waiting for me. ""Phoebe, I need your help."

"Chris!" I cried. "I've been calling you all week. Didn't you hear me?"

He smiled, shrugging. "The first couple days…then I put you on mute."

I looked at him in shock. "You can put me on mute?" Leo never did that to us. Or at least I didn't think he did!

He shrugged again. "I had to; I was busy. Now I need your help."

I plopped down on my chair. "Yeah, and I need yours. You dropped this bombshell on me and then took off. Keeping your secret isn't easy, you know, and I'm not even sure why I'm doing it."

He looked at me, terrified. ""Nobody can find out Piper and Leo are my parents--it could mess with the future."

I glared. "Well, if you didn't want anyone to find out, you shouldn't have told me."

Again he shrugged. "I told you because you busted me!" Then he smiled again, admitting, "But I'm glad you did. I've been so focused on saving Wyatt, I forgot about me, my conception date--it's THIS month."

"Your conception date?" I asked, confused.

"That's where I've been--soothsayers, oracles, fortune tellers--they all say the same thing. If Mom and Dad don't screw this month, I'M screwed!"

I stared in shock at his language, putting up my hand to stop him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm still getting used to you being my nephew. Wait, I never hit on you, did I?"

"What?" he asked, before impatiently asking, "Oh, could we focus here? Mom and Dad need to have sex. You wanna tell them or should I?"

Said, WHAT?? Then I shook my head, very firmly insisting, "Nobody's telling them anything. The divorce tore those two apart. We're not reopening those wounds."

"Then how do we get them together?" he demanded.

Oh, no, he didn't! "'We'?" I asked sarcastically. "Don't 'we' me, buster. You're the one who broke them up. And why did you split up your parents exactly?"

He sighed impatiently, rolling his eyes as he explained. "Dad had to become an Elder to make room for me as your whitelighter. It was my only chance to stop Wyatt from turning evil."

I almost laughed. "You know, you're some piece of work. Most children from broken homes feel guilty they caused the divorce, but for you--" I shook my head in amazement and a bit of disgust. "it was the master plan."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sensing some issues here."

Now I was mad. "You're damned right! You can't just pop in from the future like this and play with people's lives because your big brother picked on you!"

"He picked on the world!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not finished!" I cried. "Your parents were happy until you broke them up. And now you want MY help because your master plan didn't include a family plan to cover your ass? Too bad!"

He waited for a few minutes, then grinned. "Feel better?"

I hated admitting it, but I shrugged, yelling, "Yes!"

"Will you help me?" and big puppy-dog eyes begged me.

I tried to ignore them. "No! I mean --I don't know. I want to, Chris. But Piper's finally passed the pain of breaking up; Leo too. If we mess with that --"

"You'll save my life," he reminded me, those puppy-dog eyes begging louder, now with a bit of fear and desperation in them. "If I'm not conceived in the next couple weeks, I'll disappear forever!" He grabbed the stack of letters for _Ask Phoebe._ "You're willing to solve problems for strangers; how about family?"

I grabbed the stack of letters from him and was hit with a premonition: A demon shooting a light dart at a terrified dark woman, dressed in a strange costume, and who cowers and falls to her knees, as the light dart sparks against the wall over her head.

As I came out of it, Chris asked, "What is it? What'd you see?"

I looked at him. "A woman--being attacked."

And if I ever wondered if he was truly Piper and Leo's son, the look of concern for an innocent convinced me, as did his impatient, concerned. "Where?"

Soon, after a quick orb to the Manor attic where I did some quick scrying, Chris orbed us into a dark cave chamber somewhere in Arabia. Arabic inscriptions were painted on the torch-lit walls, while large holes were dug into the ground, surrounded by discarded shovels and scaffolding…all evidence of an archeological dig. With the desert behind us, Chris and I entered the chamber, looking around tensely.

"Looks like a dig site," I commented.

He nodded. "Yeah, under a desert in the Middle East. Are you sure your scrying wasn't off?"

I shrugged. "Maybe Jinny was an archeologist."

He shook his head, confused. "Why would an archeologist in the Middle East send a letter to an advice columnist in San Francisco?"

I shrugged. "You read it; it said she was involved with a very controlling man."

He rolled his eyes. "You're missing my point. I'm saying what if we're being led into a trap?"

He bent to look into a hole, and suddenly a scimitar flew right by us, embedding itself in the wall where his head just was. We both spun to the entrance of the cave to see two Arabian thieves cornering us.

I smiled at my nephew. "Then I'd say it's a good thing I came armed." And grabbing a vial from inside my pocket, I threw it so it landed at the feet of the thieves and exploded, vanquishing both of the thieves.

Chris uncovered his ears, then looked around. "Think anyone heard them?"

Suddenly, a light dart struck Chris hard in the shoulder, knocking him across the cave and into a wall. I turned in shock to see the demon from my premonition, on a flying carpet no less, a strange-looking bottle tied to his waist. The demon dove at us, and Chris gestured, sending a scaffolding off the wall. The demon reared back on his carpet, barely avoiding the scaffolding, but it knocked the bottle free. Watching it fall, he cried out, "No!!"

But before he could retrieve bottle, I threw another potion vial--it exploded against the bottom of the hovering carpet, spinning it, and the demon, around…but not vanquishing him. He retreated out of the cave. and I hurried over to Chris, whose shoulder was bleeding, "You okay?" I asked, worried.

Again the customary shrug. "I'll live." Then he asked in surprise, "Was that a flying carpet?"

I didn't reply as I muttered, "I wonder what this is…" I picked up the bottle and as I wiped away the dust to reveal faded Arabic writing, a puff of green smoke shot out and Jinny, the woman from my premonition, our innocent, smoked in. She smiled at me. "Thanks for responding to my letter."

I stared at her in shock, now recognizing her outfit as that of a genie. ""Wait, are you…Jinny?"

She smiled, bowing. "At your service…Master."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for all of your comments! I apologize for taking so long to post the next chapter. As those who have read my other fics know, I can't upload at home because my ISP connection is too slow, but we've been very busy at work, so I haven't had a chance to play. And now something has happened so I can't add the uploaded document to my fic, but have to do that at home. Hopefully I'll be able to be more faithful in updating now that things at work have slowed down a bit. If I get a chance, I'll upload a number of chapters, so I can post one each night. Wish me luck on that!!_

_Some of you asked and you're right; this first part is very simply "I Dream of Phoebe" as told from Phoebe's point of view; there are no surprises or differences. Yes, Prue will appear but not until Richard wishes the Charmed Ones alive (after all, she's a Charmed One, too!), and that won't be until around Chapter 10, so if you don't want to read "I Dream of Phoebe" from Phoebe's point of view, just wait I get that far. And if you don't want to wait, you can always look for Aurora Nightstar's "Aftermath of a Wish", which that second part will be based on._

_But for those who want to continue to read this from Phoebe's point of view, here ya go!_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Later, I watched while Leo inspected Chris' wound. Jinny, who was standing behind me, whispered that she could heal Chris. I shook my head and told her that Leo had it covered, and Jinny told me that it's a good idea to save my wishes. Yeah, right. I remembered another time we were "masters" to a genie, an experience I didn't particularly want to relive, even if I did get to have an active power for awhile. Man, I miss levitation and flying!

Anyway, as Leo healed Chris, he turned to me, "Did you get a good look at the demon?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll see what I can find in the Book when we're done here. I called Paige to help me keep an eye on Jinny."

Jinny gave me a hurt look. "There is no need to guard me. Even if I was not bound to serve you, I would do it anyway, for sparing me from Bosk."

"Bosk?" I asked.

She nodded. "My last master. He is cruel, even for a demon. And I would know. My bottle has been passed around from demon to demon for centuries."

Leo looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. "That's terrible."

She shuddered. "You cannot begin to know. That is why I got a message to Phoebe. I knew if she had my bottle, she would wish me free."

I shook my head firmly. "I'm sorry, Jinny, no wishes. I know how genies work. You're tricksters. I make a wish to be rich, and you turn me into tiramisu."

Suddenly we heard that insistent jingle. "I gotta get back Up There," Leo told us regretfully. "Think you can handle this without Piper?"

Chris looked around, worried. "Where is Piper?"

"On a date." replied Leo matter-of-factly.

"It's the middle of the day!" cried Chris, shocked.

I shrugged. "Greg works the night shift."

"Greg the fireman?" demanded Chris, even more shocked and now horrified. "You mean the guy she's intensely, sexually attracted to? She can't…I mean, what if…" He turned to Leo, shocked. "Doesn't that bother you?"

He shook his head. "No, if he makes her happy; that's all that matters."

Chris stared at him as if he was nuts. "Come on, all you two went through--forbidden lovers, you and me against the world--that stuff doesn't just go away."

Leo sighed heavily. "Chris, it's a little late for male-bonding here, okay? Especially since I'm petitioning the other Elders to send you back to your future."

"WHAT?" cried Chris, shocked.

I was shocked, too. "Leo, you can't be serious."

"You look tense, Master," put in Jinny. "Neck rub?" She stepped up behind me and started to rub, but I slapped her hand away.

Leo nodded. "I know Chris has good intentions, but his methods have put us at risk too many times. We're sending him back."

Chris glared. "You mean abandoning me again."

"Again?" asked Leo curiously.

Now that I knew who he was, I hated the way he treated his father, no matter what his reason was. "Chris, show some respect to your--" WHOOPS!--"Elder."

Leo nodded. "You did your job. You alerted us to an evil that's after Wyatt. We can take over from here."

With that, Leo orbed out, and Chris turned to me, desperation in his voice. "I gotta stop him."

I patted his shoulder consolingly. ""Don't worry, I'll talk to Leo--"

"Not Leo--" he interrupted, terrified. "Greg! He's about to sleep with my mom!"

He started to orb out and I rolled my eyes, calling out, "I wish you wouldn't do that!"

WHOOPS! Jinny smiled and pressed her palms together, blinked, and nodded. BOING! The orbs instantly reformed into Chris, who was shocked. "What happened?" he demanded.

Jinny smiled at me. "Your wish is my command, Master."

Just then we could hear the front door open and Paige call out, "Hello? Anyone home?"

I stepped into the living room with Jinny following me.

Paige spot us and rushed over excitedly. "It's true--you landed one!"

I rolled my eyes. "Paige, she's a genie, not a trout."

"You still have two wishes, Master." Jinny reminded me. "I suggest you save one for Bosk."

I glared at her impatiently. "For the last time, no wishes! We'll handle the demon our way." 

"But you cannot handle him," she insisted. "Nobody can. He has a flying carpet and an army of 40 thieves."

"Make that 38," I corrected. "I vanquished two."

Paige smiled. "A nice ride and his own crew--let me guess--the demon's first two wishes?"

Jinny nodded. "Yes. And if Bosk gets me back, he will force me to grant his third wish."

"What's his third wish?" Paige wanted to know.

Suddenly, huge diamond studs appeared on Paige's ears. I spun to face Jinny. "Hey, did you do that?"

"No," she admitted. "But they are lovely. Who conjured them for you?"

Paige, very frustrated, reached up to feel the earrings, growling, "Richard, my boyfriend. He's been showering me with gifts all week."

"I thought you were going to talk him into binding his powers," I asked.

She nodded, sighing heavily. "I've tried, believe me. But every time I bring up the subject, he conjures up another gift."

"Not good." I agreed. I turned back to Jinny. "Back to the demon. What's the third wish he wants?"

"Zanbar."

Paige looked at her, confused, as was I. "What's--Zanbar?"

"The Lost City," she explained. "Before being swallowed up by the desert, it was the seat of power for an evil empire."

Just then Chris angrily marched in from the conservatory. "Phoebe, would you do something here? I can't orb."

Just then POOF!! A diamond bracelet appeared on Paige's arm. Aggravated, she yanked it off. "Richard!"

"You know, Paige," I put in. "If he won't listen to you, maybe he'll listen to his family."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, great, except most of them are dead. They were killed in the feud."

Jinny sighed impatiently. "Please, we do not have time for this! If Bosk captures me, Zanbar will rise again from the dust."

"So what?" Paige asked. "It's just a city, right?"

She shook her head. "A city of magic. Bosk has been using his thieves to search for its former site. If he finds it and wishes it back, there will be no stopping him. That is why you must wish me free, Master. If I am not a genie, it will solve your problems and mine. I beg you."

Again Chris tried to orb, but although the orb sparkles shone, they fizzled. "Phoebe, I really need your help here!" he demanded impatiently.

Just then, Paige morphed into a magical makeover--she was now wearing an elegant gown and her hair and make-up were extravagantly done. She looked beautiful, except for the angry look on her face. She yelled at Richard, even though he wasn't there to hear her.

At that, I'd had it. "I'm losing my mind here…" Trying to regain control, I spun to face my sister "You! Go to Richard--get him to put a stop to the magical makeover so you can help us out." She nodded and orbed out, as I turned to my nephew. "You! I'll do my best to help you bring your parents together, if we do it MY way, agreed?"

He nodded. "Agreed," relief evident on his face.

"You might as well go get Piper," I decided. "We could use her with Paige gone." And not really wanting to do it, I said it anyway, "I wish you could orb again."

Jinny pressed her palms together, nodded and blinked, and Chris orbed out. Then I spun on my genie. "And you! Follow me. We're gonna find a vanquishing potion for that demon."

She nodded. "Yes, Master."

That was the last straw. "Stop that! Call me Phoebe!"

She nodded. "Yes, Master Phoebe."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Later, we found out from Piper what happened when Chris went to fetch her, and believe me, she wasn't happy about it one single bit! When Piper tells you about her private time with her lover, you KNOW she's not happy—she never told us anything about what went on with her and Leo, but, OH, did she tell us about this! As she put it, she and Greg were making out, hot and heavy, on the couch, when there was the sound of orbing--which Piper promptly ignored--followed by frantic knocking and Chris yelling, "Piper! Piper!!"

Greg the fireman (who could have put out my fire whenever he wanted to--unfortunately, he never wanted to--he only wanted to put out Piper's!) reluctantly pulled out of the liplock, but Piper said she pulled him back and told him, "Ignore it!"

They kissed some more as the knocks become more persistent, with Chris calling out, "Piper! I know you're in there!"

Piper said she finally sighed impatiently, unable to concentrate with that distraction (also typical Piper!) She said she grinned apologetically at Greg, telling him, "Excuse me, just a sec," and she stomped to the door, straightening her clothes as she did, before yanking the door open, "Go away!" she demanded as she started to slam the door, but Chris stopped her.

"We've got an emergency!" he insisted.

Greg came up behind Piper, putting an arm around her. I can imagine what Chris' reaction must've been, seeing another man holding onto his mother like that. "Is there a problem?" Greg demanded, Piper saying his voice clearly insinuating that there better be for interrupting them like that.

Chris nodded. "Many problems, many levels. Piper has to come home."

"Excuse me?" Greg asked, holding Piper tighter, glaring at Chris. "Who are you again?"

He sighed impatiently. "A friend of her husband's."

Piper said she almost killed him for putting it that way. "EX-husband," she corrected, before adding. "And he's hardly a friend," and now, knowing who he was and who Piper was to him, hearing that made me wince for him. Then she turned to Greg. "It's okay, Greg. I got it."

Greg, glaring at the intruder, put in, "I'm here if you need me," and he laid a big one on Piper, I'm sure making Chris wince; I know I did when I heard about it. Then he turned and headed back into the apartment.

Piper, furious, spun on Chris. "What's the big emergency? Can't it wait, like, an hour? Or two?"

He shook his head, and I can imagine him shuddering at the thought she was putting in his head. "No. There's a genie running amok. A demon on the loose. It took me two wishes to get here."

Piper stared at him in surprise. "You can't make wishes with a genie," she insisted.

He smiled. "See? We need you. Let's orb," and he held out his hand.

Piper gave in, knowing she had to leave, but then she pushed his hand away. "No, I'm not going to leave Greg high and dry again without explaining. Your demon can wait five minutes." and she slammed the door.

Meanwhile, I was mixing a potion as Jinny stood nearby, flipping through the Book, pointing at the drawings of various demons. "He was my master once….Oh, and him, too….And her…"

I shook my head, fascinated despite myself. "Boy, you sure made the rounds. How'd all those demons get a hold of you, anyway?"

She shrugged. "Some bought, some stole. I changed hands so many times, I lost track."

I was starting to truly feel sorry for her. "Look, Jinny, I'm sorry I can't free you. Wishing is just too risky. I'm truly sorry."

Jinny looked away, hurt, as Chris and Piper orbed in.

"Okay, let's get this over with," demanded Piper. "Greg's not gonna wait on me forever."

Chris nodded. "Then you should dump him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

Before he could answer, I jumped in. "He's just being…overprotective."

Piper shook both of us off, then turned to Jinny, "So I take it you're the genie?"

"Jinny," she corrected.

Piper rolled her eyes. "The genie…of course. Who's the demon?"

She flipped through the Book to the entry for Bosk. Chris stepped over and scanned the page, "Low-level, minimal powers. There's a vanquishing potion."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm almost done with it."

Piper smiled in anticipation. "Good, that means you're almost done with me. What's your plan with this bad boy--summon him to us?"

I nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

"What's your rush?" Chris wanted to know.

She spun to glare at him. "Not like it's any of your business, but Greg's shift starts in a couple hours, then I won't see him for three days. I'm gonna go call him." She started to walk out, then turned back to look at me. "Oh, and I'd put the genie back in the bottle for safekeeping. No offense, Jinny, but we've been burned before."

She walked out, while Chris stared at her in frustration. Feeling truly awful, I turned to Jinny, indicating the bottle with my head "Do you mind?"

She nodded, "Yes, Master Phoebe," and against her will, Jinny smoked back into the bottle.

"I feel so bad." I told Chris.

"You should!" Chris demanded. "If we don't do something, I could end up half-fireman instead of half-whitelighter!"

I sighed impatiently at my impatient nephew. "That's not what I meant and that's not the way it works."

He rolled his eyes. "Please, not the-birds-and-bees speech again."

I stared at him in shock. "Wait! _I _gave…give…you that speech? Where was Leo?"

Chris jumped back, stung. "That's another issue. Look, I'm running out of time here. What do you say we use the genie to make Mom and Dad, you know, do the nasty?"

I stared at him, horrified, wondering what the heck his parents had done to him in the future that he would even **think** about describing them making love that way. "What!?! That is--VILE! And against the rules! And --and--and--would you really want to be conceived that way?"

He shrugged. "Beats not being conceived at all."

I glared, beginning to think that this kid was still a brat, even if he _was_ my nephew! "I told you I would help you out here, Chris, but we're not giving Piper and Leo magical roofies. We're gonna do it my way, so back off!"

"What is your way?" he wanted to know.

"I'm still working on it." I admitted, as I poured the potion into a vial. "But I'm finished with the vanquishing potion. As soon as Piper gets back, we're good to go."

Suddenly, Bosk smashed through the window on his carpet, knocking down Chris. He hopped off the carpet as I hurled the vial of potion at him.

But an amulet he wore around his neck glowed, absorbing the magic. He smirked malevolently. "Not this time, witch!" He shot a light dart at me, forcing me to dive for cover as I yelled for Piper or Paige. Bosk, seeing the prize, turned to grab the bottle when I peeked my head out from hiding and did the only thing I could--"Jinny, I wish you free!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"No!!" screamed Bosk as smoke swirled from the bottle, obscuring everything around it, including Chris and me, and for awhile I couldn't see anything. After a moment, Jinny must've stepped through the smoke, free…only I know now that she was now dressed like an Arabian warrior, with a sinister look to match, "Well, it's about time," and she probably spun on Bosk to glare at him; I could sure hear it in her voice, "Who's the master now?" I could hear the sounds of a fiery vanquish, but had no idea who had vanquished whom, because I still couldn't see anything.

"Wait," I heard a shocked Chris cry out. "She's a demon?"

I heard Piper call out to Chris and later found out that as Jinny reached for the bottle, Chris gestured it back into his hand, then Piper gestured and blasted something behind Jinny, who dove onto her stomach on the still-hovering carpet and flew out the window.

Then I heard Chris' worried voice. "Where's Phoebe?"

Well, FINALLY! "Here --" I cried out.

"Where?" asked Piper as they must've been awful confused when they looked around and couldn't find me.

So, hating to admit it, I called out, "IN here--"

And looking up, I could see a giant eye, an eye that could only be Chris' as he must've looked at the bottle in his hand and then held it up to his eye to see --

ME! I was sitting inside that frickin' frackin' bottle, now changed into a genie, complete with the turquoise genie getup, blond ponytail, the whole nine yards! Man, I looked just like Jeannie from the old _I Dream of Jeannie_ show! Man, this is so embarrassing to even talk about! At any rate, I jumped up and down, waving up at Chris.

He looked down at me, shocked. "Hello --" I cried. Then, although I sure I didn't want to, I couldn't stop myself from adding, "Master." Yep. I was now the frickin' frackin' genie, and of all people, Chris--my very own nephew from the future--was now my master! How embarrassing can you get??

To top it off, the next eyeball to replace Chris' was Piper's. Her voice echoed through the bottle, "Will you get out of there, please, Phoebe?"

I shrugged. "I don't know how. Try commanding me."

That was easy. "Okay--get the hell out!"

But I stayed put. I knew what I had to tell her and absolutely hated it, but again, I was forced. "Not you--my master."

After a bit, Piper's giant eyeball moved away and Chris' took its place. "You mean _me?_"

I shrugged. "You picked up the bottle."

He shrugged back. "Um, okay--get out of the bottle; I command you!"

I immediately turned into turquoise smoke and soon I reformed full-sized into Genie Phoebe, standing beside Piper and Chris in the attic..

Piper shook her head, trying not to laugh. "You look ridiculous."

I hunched my shoulders. "I feel ridiculous."

"How am I supposed to make it back to Greg now before his shift starts?" she whined.

I glared at her, now knowing where her son got his self-centeredness, since it sure wasn't from Leo! "Is that all you can think about?" I demanded. "Look at me, I'm trapped in pantaloons. Why am I always the one who has to wear the stupid costumes?" And I'll admit I whined just like she had!

Piper shook her head, muttering, "Trust me, you're not," Then she called out, "Leo!"

"Have you ever noticed how Leo's the first one you turn to in time of need?" Chris asked.

Both Piper and I glared at him, me muttering. "Pushing, Master! Pushing!"

Leo orbed in and spotted me. "Uh-oh."

I nodded. "You can say that again."

Now Piper was getting mad. "I still can't believe you made a wish with a genie! You know better!"

"Gimme a break," I pleaded. "I thought she was an innocent. How was I supposed to know I'd unleash a demon?"

Leo was examining the bottle, "Says so right here."

"The genie bottle has a warning label?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Yeah. An ancient sorcerer cursed a demon into it for not marrying him. Anyone ever tried to free her, they'd have to trade places with her." He handed the bottle to Chris, shaking at his head at him in disappointment. "You missed a big one here, bud."

Chris stared at him in shock. "You want to pin this on me?"

"Easy, Leo," I warned. "This is my fault, not his. She totally played me. The innocent genie act, the letter…I'll even bet that premonition was planted."

"Why didn't your empath power give her away?" Piper wanted to know.

I shook my head. "All I could feel was her desperation to get out of that bottle."

Chris shoved it all aside with a hand gesture. "Okay, well, let's just figure out how to fix this."

Leo shrugged. "Only way to fix this is by getting the demon to wish Phoebe free. Reverse the magic."

I nodded. "Fine, so we'll capture her, coerce her, torture her, whatever it takes."

"I'll call Paige," Piper decided as she headed for the door.

I nodded. "Good. The element of surprise is vital here."

Chris, watching her go, asked me, "You sure? I mean, we could also take our time with this plan. You know, keep Piper around a little longer?"

I nodded and against my will said, "Yes, Master."

He grinned. "I'm glad you agree."

I glared. "I don't agree. I want--I want--This sucks! How am I supposed to take charge and take orders at the same time?"

Leo shrugged. "You don't have to. Chris is coming with me. The Elders agreed to send him back to his time."

Both Chris and I looked at him as if he was nuts.

"What!?!" screamed Chris.

"Leo!" I cried. "You don't know what you're doing."

Leo declared firmly, "He doesn't belong here--and as your whitelighter, he's doing more harm than good."

I'll admit right now that thinking back, I can see Leo's point, but right then, I was feeling bad for Chris, who absolutely lost it. "You're so full of it! This isn't about me being a bad whitelighter--it's about you feeling like I've let you down. Whatever you got against me, I wish you'd just get over it already!"

Remembering what Jinny had done when I'd said the word "I wish", I fought against myself as hard as I could, but I couldn't help it. Without meaning to or wanting to, I pressed my hands together, blinked my eyes and nodded my head.

Immediately Leo's facial expression changed from one of anger and determination to pleasure and serenity.

"Leo?" Chris asked cautiously.

Leo slapped his future son on the back. "Of course I forgive you, man!" he cried jovially. "All you had to do was ask."

Chris stared at him in disbelief. "I did?"

"Sure!" he replied, happily. "In fact, don't worry about that back to the future business. I'll talk the Elders out of it. Now, come here. Gimme a hug." and Leo good-naturedly embraced Chris. Chris, startled and confused, looked questioningly at me. All I could do was sheepishly shrug. After all, he's the one who made the wish!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Soon Piper had Paige on her cell, quickly explaining, and later Paige told me about the conversation:

"What do you mean she didn't read the warning label?" she asked.

"I'll explain later. The bottom line is we need you home right now."

Paige sounded sheepish. "I'm kinda in the middle of saving Richard right now. I followed Phoebe's advice. I got his family here."

That surprised Piper: "I thought most of his relatives are dead."

Paige's voice smiled. "Oh, they are."

Piper couldn't believe it: "You're holding a magical intervention with ghosts?"

"What choice do I have?" Paige asked. "I decided it's all part of Richard's problem. He's got no family, no support group. That puts the burden on me to help him."

Piper sighed impatiently. "Okay, fine. Greg can wait. Again! Hey, as long as you got the ghosts, maybe you can get one to help us out when you're done."

"Help you do what?" Paige wanted to know.

But before Piper could answer, Richard walked in. "What's going on here?" and Paige told Piper, "I gotta go." and hung up.

Unable to get Paige to help, Piper was soon back in the attic, trying to write a spell, since I couldn't since I was now a genie rather than a witch. I supervised her work closely. "Ah, ah, ah, your wording isn't' quite right there. Jinny's an upper-level demon."

Piper glared. "Hey, I don't need a bossy genie on my back. I'm giving up a lot to be here. I'll write the vanquishing spell the way I want."

But I knew she wasn't doing it right. "But you should invoke the name of…"

Her glare grew angrier. "Do I need to call your Master Chris in here to order you to shut you?"

I stared at her in shock. "You wouldn't."

She gave me an "Oh, yeah?" look and warned, "Keep pushing."

Just then Paige orbed in, looking dreadfully unhappy.

Piper looked up, "Back so soon?"

She nodded. "The intervention was a train wreck. Richard wouldn't listen to anyone."

I went towards her to give her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Paige. Are you okay?"

She turned to see me and had to stifle a laugh.

That got me mad. "I'm trying to be sympathetic--and you're laughing?! I didn't _ask_ to be a genie."

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry; you're right. That was mean. I just needed a good laugh after what I went through."

I smiled. "I understand. Anything I can do to help?"

She nodded. "Yes--but don't you need to get back to Major Nelson?" and this time, Paige burst out laughing, and Piper, unable to control it, joined in, and I glared at both of them.

"What?" Piper asked, still chortling. "It was funny."

I stamped my foot in frustration. "That's it. I want out of this costume now! Finish the dmn spell already and let's summon Jinny."

Piper smiled. "Don't worry. I want this over as badly as you." She finished writing the spell and then asked Paige: "Did you score us a ghost?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Richard's dad. He's waiting in limbo for my call. And why do we need a ghost exactly?"

I wanted to know, too, so Piper explained. "Once we capture Jinny, he can possess her body and force her to wish Phoebe free."

Just then Leo and Chris walked in, arm-in-arm, chummy and laughing. Leo held up a box of crystals, while Chris trailed behind, holding my bottle.

"Here's the crystals you wanted." Leo told us.

Paige looked back and forth between the two guys. "I thought you were angry with Chris."

Leo laughed. "Nah, I had a change of heart. Decided to let bygones be bygones."

"Since when?" Piper demanded, looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh, guys," I interrupted. "I kinda need to tell you something."

Chris cut me off, glaring at me. "After we talk in the kitchen. Phoebe?"

"But--" I started, but he pointed towards the bottle and before I knew it, I was back in it.

"Wow, cool." cried Chris. "I'll be right back," he told the others. "Wanna have a little one-on-one with the help," and he must've walked away, carrying the bottle while inside I was stamping my foot and throwing a fit. THE HELP???!! OOOOO! That brat! Just wait until I was no longer a genie!

I could hear Piper ask, "What's he hiding now?"

Then I heard Leo laugh. "Chris is a helluva good guy, you know. You guys should really give him the benefit of the doubt once in a while."

Not too long afterwards I was out of the bottle, staring at my master, unable to believe what he was asking. "You wanna do what!?"

He smiled. "We got Leo in a good mood, and Mom's all sexed up for the fireman--it's the perfect time to give them the whammy!"

I shook my head firmly, still unable to believe that he could possibly talk about his parents, especially his mother whom I thought he loved and respected, that way. "I will not make Piper and Leo sleep together! We agreed to do things MY WAY here, mister!"

He smirked. "Nope, not mister. I'm Master."

I shook my head, scolding, "No, you listen to me--"

"I'm sorry, Phoebe," he interrupted, not sounding in the least bit contrite. "But I'm running out of time." He shrugged. "A guy's gotta survive." And before I could protest, he quickly said it: "I wish Piper and Leo would sleep together tonight."

I shook my head. "I will not--" but I could only watch helplessly as my palms pressed together, my head nodded, and my eyes blinked. Then…we heard a curious THUD! from the next room.

"What was that?" Chris asked and we both ran into the conservatory. There were Piper and Leo lying still on the ground!

I stared at Chris in horrified shock. "You made me kill them!"

He quickly knelt down and felt for pulses. "No, I didn't. They're sleeping."

I sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God…"

Suddenly it dawned on him. "You tricked me!"

I shook my head. "YOU made the wish for them to sleep together. I didn't know it was going to come out so literal."

Chris nudged his sleeping parents. "This is a mess. I've only got one more wish. I need to sort it out." He held up the bottle with, "If you don't mind --"

I shook my head. "I do mind! Jinny could arrive at any minute!"

But my master shook his young head. "I'll summon you when she does. I command you back into the bottle!"

I shook my fist at him. "You're gonna pay for…" But before I could finish, my eyes blurred and next thing I knew I was back in the bottle, and when I looked up, I couldn't see a darn thing--my master, the creep, had corked my bottle!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Paige later told me that meanwhile, Richard had come over, trying to make up with her, but she'd just about had it and threw down the gauntlet: "I'm sorry, Richard--it's me or magic--you choose!"

He looked at her in shock. "You can't give me that kind of choice."

She shrugged. "I just did. And you better decide fast, because I got a sister to save."

That got him mad. "You wanna talk about dependencies! Why are you always running off to your sisters when things get hot?"

Just then a crash from the conservatory drew her attention, and she told him to wait for her before she ran in that direction.

Meanwhile, still stuck in my bottle, I could hear that loud crash and suddenly I got very dizzy as my master must've dropped my bottle and it began rolling. Suddenly I heard my master cry out, "Paige! Find the bottle! Phoebe's inside!"

But before she could summon my bottle, someone or something must've gone after her, because I heard her orb out, then orb back, and I was going nuts, not knowing what was happening and unable to do anything about it! Suddenly I heard Paige summon, "Sword!" and I heard the swish of a vanquish. Then I heard her cry, "Chris!" and I went even more nuts. What would happen to me if something happened to my master??

Suddenly I heard the noise of an orb. Paige? Then I heard the sound of whoever orbed being TKed. What?! Chris TKed Paige?? But next Paige cried out, "Crystals….Circle!" And after the sound of stuff orbing, she cried out, ""Got her!" Her?? Got who?!

Omigod, it suddenly hit me! That wasn't an orb; that was a shimmer!! They got her! They got Jinny! We can get Richard's father to take over her body and I'm free! But why wasn't Chris commanding me to come out of the bottle?

Then I heard Chris ask "Where's the bottle?" What? Chris no longer had the bottle? But who did?

Well, I could hear them searching, but my bottle must've rolled under something, because I heard Chris admit, "I can't find it." OH, NO! Why didn't Paige simply call my bottle to her??!! Why was my so-intelligent sister sometimes SO DUMB??

While I sat in my bottle, shaking, wondering what was going to happen next, I heard Jinny ask "You think these crystals can hold me?"

"No, not for long," Paige admitted. "That's why we're putting you back in your bottle."

Jinny growled. "When I form my empire, the first thing I am going to do is rid the world of witches."

"Yeah?" Paige asked, and I could almost _hear_ her eyes roll. "When you're back in the bottle, first thing I'm going to do is throw it in the microwave. What do you think of that?" and now I was cheering for my sister. "Catch that, Chris," Paige's voice continued, just as bored. "Jinny thinks she can scare me." Chris didn't respond and then she asked, "They're still not awake? Try smelling salts," and I realized that he must've walked over to his still-sleeping parents.

In typical sarcastic manner, Chris replied, "Won't work; trust me."

"Why not?" Paige wanted to know. "What happened to them?"

Chris gave one of his typical non-answers: "Long story."

"Well, we're fresh out of time, so give me the Cliff Notes." But he must've given her one of _those_ looks, because she cajoled, "C'mon, Chris, you and Leo and Phoebe were _all _acting weird before that demon attacked. What's going on?"

And he actually admitted, "I made a little wish. Two little wishes."

"You did what??" she cried. "It's not like I don't have enough problems with Richard, now I gotta worry about you getting your magical rocks off? What'd you wish?"

And to my surprise, he told her the truth, and I had a little glimpse into the sort of relationship they must've had in the future, and I couldn't stop the twinge of jealousy. "That Leo would forgive me--that one was an accident."

"And the other?"

No way he was going to tell her _that_ one! But he did! "That Piper and Leo would sleep together."

And Paige lost it. "Oh, you are one sick, dirty--sick-o! Were you a registered sex offender in the future? Is that why you left?"

My heart ached for him, and I could tell that Chris had finally had enough, too, because for the first time, he actually admitted the truth without being forced. "No…I'm Piper and Leo's son."

But Paige must've been too angry and didn't catch on, "Because that is the most perverted thing I ever…" Suddenly it must've finally registered. "What'd you just say?"

He muttered. "They're my Mom and Dad. I came back to save my family."

There was a pause, and I could imagine her shock. After all the times he'd lied to us, I was sure she was also having serious problems believing him. But maybe her whitelighter sense kicked in, because finally she cried out in awe, "You're serious."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Only now I gotta save myself, because if Mom doesn't get pregnant this month, there is no me."

I heard a plop and knew Paige had flopped down in a chair, and I didn't blame her one bit--that really was a lot to take in all at once. "This has been a long day. Who else knows?"

"About me?" he asked. "Just Phoebe."

"I'm too exhausted to be pissed right now. Stay here; watch Jinny. I'll make the power-stripping potion."

"What! You're going to strip my powers?! Now that you know who I am?" and there was both hurt and disbelief in his voice. "Why?"

Again I could actually hear her roll her eyes. "No, not you. Richard. Richard's crazy right now, crazier than you. I need to strip his powers."

"How's that going to help?"

"He's corrupted by the magic in his system. If we can strip him of it, maybe he can help."

Suddenly I felt my bottle being lifted. _YAY!_ They finally found me! Now they'd let me out and…

Suddenly I heard Paige's stunned voice. "Richard??"

_WHAT???!!_ That magic addict who couldn't use good magic without suddenly using bad magic had my bottle??? _**HELP!!!**_

"You're not going to strip my powers, Paige," Richard's voice dangerously insisted. "I'm going to get what I want, and that's you and me together!" and I could hear the sound of shimmering, and although I kinda felt like I was orbing, it was different. I knew that Richard was shimmering--and shimmering with ME!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I didn't know where he shimmered us to, but he must've thrown the bottle down on top of something or another, then I could hear the sounds of books and papers being tossed aside, Richard obviously desperately searching for something. Since he was ignoring me and my bottle, I tried using a trick I'd seen Jeannie use on that old TV show. I desperately ran back and forth, throwing myself against one wall of the bottle, then the other, trying to tip the bottle over, hoping I could escape. Finally the bottle fell to its side, popping the cork and, sure enough, I escaped.

"Why didn't you let me out?" I demanded as soon as I felt myself a full-sized Genie Phoebe.

"I'm not ready for you yet," and I didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"My vault," and he turned back and started going through the bookcase again.

Now I was scared. Paige had told me about this. "You mean the black-magic vault that's supposed to be under lock and key? Uh…you got a phone? I'm just gonna check in with Paige."

"No, you're not," he told me, a dangerous tone to his voice. "I know I've got a book on wishing around here somewhere."

"Wishing?" I asked, getting even more scared.

He nodded. "Gotta make sure the wording is just right."

Suddenly I realized what he was up to. I tried to talk him out of it, by appealing to his vanity. "But, Master, a dream is a wish your heart makes. Maybe you should wish for sleep. I'm very good at making people fall asleep."

He shook his head. "I just want Paige to accept me the way I am--with magic. It's the only way we're gonna make it."

I shook my head. "I don't think magic is the answer to your problems--it _is_ your problem."

He growled. "I see she's got you brainwashed, too. Guess I'll have to wish for the whole family to accept me." Suddenly he grabbed a book. "Ah, I knew it was here somewhere."

As he opened the book, Paige orbed in. Looking up, he grabbed the bottle and fought back his temper. "Paige…how many times do I have to ask you not to orb in and surprise me like that?"

"Careful, honey," I warned her. "He's not himself."

She glared at me. "Don't you 'honey' me! How could you not tell me that Chris was our nephew?"

I rolled my eyes. "Could we talk about that later? Your boyfriend's ticking like a time bomb over there."

He shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine. I just need some time to read. I'll call you when I'm ready for you, Paige."

"I'm sorry," she told him. "This is for your own good," and she pulled out a vial and threw it at him, but he quickly gestured with a "NO!" and telekinetically hurled the potion vial away. But suddenly Paige went flying and slammed into the wall hard, knocking her out cold! His powers must've hit her, too!

The vial rolled away and I rushed over to Paige, kneeling down next to my sister, then looked up to glare at the man who was supposed to love her, not hurt her and cried out, "Look what you did!"

Richard, shocked by what just happened, backed away in anguish.

Much, much later, I found out what happened back at the Manor while all this was going on at Richard's mansion. Chris had moved his still-sleeping parents to the sofa, then tenderly covered them with a blanket. That made me smile—maybe he _did _really care for them—or at least for Piper--after all, because you sure could've fooled me up til then! Then the doorbell rang and he moved to answer it, only to find Greg standing there.

He glared at the man who could've become his father thanks to his own actions. "I thought you were working."

He shrugged. "I'm on a break. I came to surprise Piper."

"Little booty call, huh?" Chris asked sarcastically.

Greg ignored what he must've considered the impudent brat—I sure would've! "Is she here?"

And again Chris lied because again he felt he had to. "Uh--no."

He started to shut the door, but Greg stopped him. "I don't believe you."

Chris considered the situation, then smirked. "Okay, see for yourself."

Greg pushed passed Chris and walked into the living room only to see Piper and Leo asleep together on the couch. With a flip of his wrist, Chris TKed his true father's arm around his mother, which caused her head to roll over onto his chest. It must've looked just like they were snuggling, and Greg must've been heartbroken.

Chris smiled with a shrug. "Tried to warn ya. Want me to say you stopped by?"

He shook his head in anguish. "No, that won't be necessary," and he walked back to the door, followed by Chris, who smugly watched his chance at becoming half-firefighter rather than half-whitelighter go out the door.

But while Chris was busy getting rid of his father's rival, the flying carpet slid under the door, sneaking in. It flew over to Jinny and crashed into the force field, shorting it out. The carpet itself was incinerated, but Jinny smugly stepped out of the now-dormant crystal circle.

Meanwhile Chris was closing the door behind Greg and somewhat regretfully admitted, "Sorry, Mom—it's for the best."

He turned to return to his parents find Jinny standing over them, fireball in hand. "Take me to the bottle." she demanded. "Or else."

Meanwhile, back in Richard's vault, Paige was opening her eyes, slowly regaining consciousness and looked up to see Richard and me. "What happened?" she managed.

Richard was truly apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—didn't try to—I'd never—."

"It's okay," Paige gently told him. "I know."

"I'm going to make this up to you," he insisted and turned to me, locking eyes with her.

"No, no!" I cried. "Not that way."

"Don't!" Paige begged. "No more wishes!"

He turned back to smile at her. "It's okay; it's not for me," and he turned back to me: "Phoebe, I wish you free."

A whirl of smoke from the bottle enveloped us both, and when the smoke cleared, I had returned to normal **_(whew!),_** but _Richard_ was now dressed like an Arabian sultan. He looked at his clothes, confused, "What's this?"

"I tried to warn you," Paige told him with a sad smile. "If you free anyone from that bottle, you take their place."

He shrugged. "I guess I was trapped either way."

"Don't worry," I told him. "We'll fix this."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, we got Jinny locked up at the Manor. I just gotta call your dad to possess her and--"

And Chris orbed in with Jinny, who had a fireball already formed.

I turned in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Jinny hurled the fireball at Paige and me, and we dove out of the way, along with Genie Richard. Chris tried to gesture, but Jinny caught his arm and lifted him with supernatural strength, throwing him across the room. In three strides, she crossed over and reached for the bottle. Paige struggled to her feet and called out, "Bottle!" Now why didn't she do that earlier??

But Jinny had it and although it started to orb out, suddenly the orbs dissipated and Jinny still stood there, holding the bottle. She smiled victoriously. "I've waited a long time to hold this."

Then the smile turned vicious, and turning to Richard, she commanded, "I wish the Charmed Ones dead!"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

With deep regret, Genie Richard clapped his hands, blinked his eyes and nodded his head, and Paige and I collapsed to the ground. As I felt my spirit float away from my body, I heard Chris exclaim **_"NO!" _**in horror. My spirit watched as he rushed to our bodies, while Genie Richard stared, grief-stricken, as Jinny smirked, "Not bad for a newbie," before commanding. "Now, into the bottle!" and Genie Richard smoked into the bottle. Then Jinny locked eyes with Chris, telling him in a sugar-sweet voice, "My condolences," before shimmering out with the bottle.

Chris, anguished, sat beside our dead bodies, as I turned to look to see Paige's spirit floating next to mine. I waited for us to move on, as I knew we must, a bit excited to get to see Grams and Mom and Prue, but we just floated there. Chris desperately leaned over our lifeless forms, shaking them, hoping against hope that he could wake us up somehow. "You can't be dead!" he moaned. "It's not your time yet…I know it's not…" Then he looked up and saw our spirits and watched as we began to rise. Reaching up, he grabbed us, crying out, "Damnit! You're not going anywhere!"

And Paige's spirit and my spirit looked down in confusion. To our surprise, something must've happened, because we didn't move on; we just floated there. So we hovered overhead, looking down at Chris, who was near tears. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. She was gonna kill Mom and Leo."

Slowly, our spirits returned to the floor. When our feet touched the floor, I noticed that Paige's spirit had stopped glowing, and when I looked down, I saw that mine wasn't either.

I tried my voice and it worked. "Uh, Chris? We're not moving on."

"Why aren't we moving on?" Paige's spirit wanted to know.

"Who cares why not?" he asked in triumph. "You're still here!"

Paige's spirit looked at mine. ""You have any unfinished business?"

I thought about it. "No. You?"

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah. It would've been nice to know I had another nephew before I died."

I sighed impatiently. "I was gonna tell you; I just didn't get a chance."

"We can fix this," Chris assured our spirits. "We can reverse this magic, but we need the genie bottle."

"That's right," I realized. "We're ghosts. We can possess Jinny. But where is she?"

"She was planning to conjure that lost city." Paige's spirit reminded me.

"Don't worry, we'll stop her," I assured Chris. Then I thought of someone else. "Should we check on Piper first?"

"No, Piper's okay," Chris assured us. "She must be. I'm still here, right? If she's dead, I'd have vanished."

So how could Jinny wish the Charmed Ones dead, but Piper was OK?? Well, that would be something we'd have to figure out later. There were more important things to worry about now.

"Okay," Paige's spirit agreed. "So--how do we reach Jinny?"

"You're a ghost," Chris pointed out. "You can haunt anybody you want. Just concentrate; you should wisp right to her."

So we closed our eyes and focused, and, sure enough, we turned into wisps and shot upward towards the ceiling.

"Hey!" cried Chris. "Wait for me!" and he orbed out after us.

We ended up going right back to the cave where we originally found Jinny. She was looking into the bottle. "Genie, I wish to resurrect the Lost City of Zanbar!"

There was a pause, then the ground began to rumble. The Arabian palaces of Zanbar rose out of the sands. "Finders keepers," declared Jinny greedily.

Paige's spirit grinned at me, then told her, "I wouldn't unpack just yet."

Jinny spun to see our spirits standing inside the cave, along with Chris. Jinny and the thieves stepped over to confront us. "Why haven't you moved on? You're dead."

"So are you!" I told her and I jumped into Jinny, possessing her, and forcing her to drop the bottle, as we struggled for control of her body.

Meanwhile, the Head Thief charged Chris, and Paige's spirit called out a warning to him. Chris turned and waved his hand, TKing the Thief into a wall, dazing him. The other thieves drew their swords and advanced on him.

"Phoebe!" he yelled. "A little help!"

And Jinny, still possessed by yours truly, turned and threw two fireballs in quick succession, vanquishing the two thieves. Hey! That was fun! "I think I got control of her body." I cried out in triumph.

Chris picked up one of the fallen scimitars and stalked over to the Head Thief and plunged it into him, vanquishing him.

Paige's spirit looked around, "All clear."

I nodded, then bent Jinny's body down and used her hand to pick up the genie bottle. With Jinny's voice, I declared, "Richard, I wish you free!"

The swirl of smoke emerged from the bottle, so I quickly jumped out of Jinny's body, so the smoke enveloped only her. When the smoke cleared once again, Richard was standing there, back to normal, genie bottle in his hand.

Paige's spirit smiled. "Hi, honey--"

Richard peered into the bottle to see Jinny, back in her outfit again, as she screamed at him, "Let me out of here!"

He grinned. "Sorry, I kinda like you that size." Then he added, "I wish the Charmed Ones alive again."

And for once I could empathize with a bad gal, knowing how badly she didn't want to do it, but knowing she had no choice. "Yes--Master." And her palms must've gone together, her eyes must've blinked, and her head must've nodded, because next thing I knew, I was back in my body. Seeing Paige's body move, I knew that hers had also returned to her bodies, leaving Richard and Chris alone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Here it is, the chapter where we see the aftermath of Richard's wish! Thanks for reading Phoebe's version of "I Dream of Phoebe" and I hope you enjoy this! Once more, thank you so VERY much to Aurora Nightstar for writing the original "Aftermath of a Wish" and for letting me use it for my almost-novel!_

**CHAPTER NINE**

Later, while Paige went to try to talk Richard into drinking the power-stripping potion on his own, Chris and I were in the living room, staring at the still-sleeping Leo and Piper. Suddenly the grandfather clock chimed midnight as Chris paced passed it, then spun on me, totally panicked. "They're not waking up--how come they're not waking up?"

"Relax, will you?" I asked, knowing there wasn't much we could do.

"Relax?!" and Chris totally lost it. ""How can I relax, I'm about to vanish into thin air, cease to exist--disappear forever!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, stop being so dramatic."

Before he could react to that, Piper and Leo started to stir. Leo asked what happened, and I asked them if they were okay.

"Yeah," Piper replied. "I think so," Then she realized she wasn't alone. "Leo?! What are you doing here?"

He jumped away. "I don't know; I swear." He turned to look at me. "What's going on?"

"Arabian sleeping potion," I explained, proving that I could lie as easily and as well as my nephew when I had to. "Very bad stuff; really strong."

Piper stared. "You mean--Jinny did this?"

I shrugged, not able to look directly at them--I wasn't as good at this lying stuff as Chris was--hadn't had as much practice. "Who else?"

Piper jumped up. "Well, we've got to stop her!"

"Actually, we already did," and I was so glad I could tell the truth. "Even got her back in the bottle."

Chris handed the bottle towards his father, muttering, "Which we were sorta hoping you could get rid of for us, if you don't mind."

Leo took the bottle. "So that's it? It's all over?"

Chris nodded. "Pretty much. I mean, you still forgive me, right?" and he looked a bit anxious.

I held my breath, and Leo nodded. "Of course, buddy."

Chris smiled in relief. "Good."

I was still confused. "I still wanna know why we all didn't die." They all turned to look at me and I defended myself, "Well, I'm a little curious."

Chris rolled his eyes and sarcastically commented, "Oh, sure, you don't mind them knowing they almost died, but not that I'm," and he _almost_ blew it, but caught himself. "Never mind."

Piper looked at both of us as if we'd flipped. "What are you talking about?"

So I explained. "Jinny wished for the Charmed Ones to die, and we did, kinda. We became ghosts, but then--."

Piper looked startled. "So that wasn't a dream I had--I thought it was at first. I was floating, right here, looking down on myself, but then," and remembering, she turned to Leo, "You healed me."

He looked at her in shock. "I did?"

Piper nodded. "While you were sleeping, I called to you to wake up, to not let me go, and somehow you must have heard. You wouldn't let me go." And they shared a special look, one that wasn't lost on me, but went totally over Chris' head.

He was too busy putting two and two together. "That must be why Phoebe and Paige's spirits didn't move on. The wish was for all of the Charmed Ones to die--so, saving you kept them here."

Piper was still looking at Leo, smiling at him. "That was very sweet of you."

And Leo gave her his best chivalrous look. "Any time." He smiled. "Wanna go with me to get Wyatt?"

She smiled back. "Sure," and he gently took her hand and they orbed out.

Chris suddenly panicked and called out, "Wait! You can't go! What about--" but it was too late, they were already gone, as he finished in a small, scared voice, "-- me?"

He looked away, dejected, but still reacting to what I saw in Piper and Leo, I wasn't so sure all was lost anymore. I smiled at him. "I wouldn't give up if I were you, Chris--There may actually be hope for you yet."

Even as he gave me a very confused look, suddenly **_PRUE_** appeared in front of us, not as a ghost, but blinked in, just like she used to when she'd astrally project. "Help me, Phoebe," she begged. "I'm trapped in some kind of box. There is no light, no way out; I can't even sit up. There's hardly any air. I kept trying to find you or Piper and I finally did, but I don't know how much longer I can last! Help me, Phoebe! Please! And HURRY!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Oh my God!!" I cried. Grabbing Chris' hand, I demanded, "Cemetery, now!"

"What the--?" Chris exclaimed.

"No talking, just orbing!" I screamed. "_Now!_"

So he orbed us to the cemetery. I ran to the wall and placed my hand on Prue's plaque. "In there!" I cried. "Orb in there, right now!"

He looked at me in shock. "You want me to_ what_?"

"Chris! Now! _Please_!"

He shrugged and orbed away, soon orbing back with Prue, still dressed in the gown we buried her in. She gasped and gasped, finally catching her breath. She turned to Chris, smiling. "Thank you, whoever you are." Then she turned to me and anxiously asked, "Did we save the doctor?"

"What?" I was stunned. How could I tell her? What could I tell her? But after lying to Piper, I couldn't do it again, so I told her the truth. "No, Prue, I'm sorry; we didn't," and she looked heartbroken at the news that we had lost an innocent.

Chris was staring at his dead aunt, whom he must've always heard about, but had never met. "Prue?"

"Yeah," I nodded and introduced them. "Prue, this is Chris, uh, Chris Perry. Chris, this is my sister, Prue Halliwell."

She smiled at him. "He's a whitelighter, I take it?"

How the heck do I explain that?? So I used one of Chris' favorite explanations: "Not exactly, long story. Let's just go back to the Manor and I will try to explain everything." Yeah, right, I thought to myself. Good luck!

So Chris orbed all three of us back to the Manor. "Prue, why don't you go take a shower?" I suggested, since she still smelled rotten, and it would give me a chance to decide what to tell her. She grinned and ran up the stairs.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" Chris demanded, still confused.

I shrugged, finally putting it together myself. "Richard wished the Charmed Ones alive again," I reminded him. "It must have saved Prue, too, because she's also a Charmed One."

Just then Leo and Piper orbed back in, Piper carrying a sleeping Wyatt.

Leo didn't look happy, and neither did Piper. "I have an announcement to make," he told us. "The Elders insist that I must stay Up There full-time now and do my proper Elderly duties. I've neglected them for much too long."

"What!" Chris yelled in panic. "No! You can't!" He thought for a moment. "Stay for a few days. I need…." Then he noticed his young older brother. "Wyatt! Uh, isn't his first birthday in a few days? Couldn't you at least stay for that?"

Piper glanced over at Chris oddly. "You remembered Wyatt's birthday?" she asked with a smile. Then she turned to her ex. "Yeah, Leo, stay for your son. They've got to let you do that."

Just then Prue came back down the stairs, her wet hair wrapped in a turban-like towel, a large towel wrapped around her still-dripping body. "Phoebs, what happened to my room?" she asked. "Where is all my stuff?"

At the sound of this voice, Piper looked over to the stairs. "Oh, my God!"

Then she fainted.

"Piper!" Leo dove after her.

"Piper!" cried Prue as she ran to kneel at her side.

"She's okay," Leo assured her, as he smiled at her. "Glad to see that you are, too!" and she smiled back..

Soon Piper sat back up again, staring at our big sister kneeling next to her. "Is this real, or am I dreaming?"

This time Chris reminded them of what I had reminded him. "Richard wished the Charmed Ones alive again."

"Yeah, so what?" Piper asked impatiently. Then her eyes lit up as she finally got it. "Oh, I could kiss Richard!"

"_No_!" Chris yelled out, and I laughed, thinking about him panicking about Piper kissing anyone beside Leo.

I smiled at him. "I think we better leave that to Paige."

"Paige?" Prue asked. "Who is Paige?"

_Oops!_ Piper and I exchanged awkward glances. How were we going to explain Prue's replacement in the Power of Three to her?? "This is going to be a long night," Piper sighed, changing the subject. "I'll go put on the coffee."

Leo and I followed her into the kitchen, while Prue stayed behind with Chris. Even as we walked through the conservatory towards the kitchen, I could hear Prue exclaim, "The Charmed Ones were dead? Did Shax kill us?" and I thought, "Good luck, explaining that one, Chris!" and I would've loved to have heard how he responded, but something must've hit Leo, because he pushed both of us into the kitchen and waited until the door closed before he spoke.

"Prue was supposed to die," he reminded us. "You three weren't."

"What are you saying, Leo?" Piper asked, fear in her eyes.

"Don't get used to this," he warned us. "Death will keep coming for her!"

Tears filled both of our eyes. "No!" Piper exclaimed, and I nodded. "I can't take losing her again! It was too hard the first time!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"It was a genie's wish," I reminded Leo, desperately. "Doesn't that mean she get a second chance?" I begged.

He thought about it. "That's a good question. I don't know. I'll check with the other Elders," and he orbed out.

When we returned to the living room with the coffee, we found Chris and Prue laughing together. I was happy to see them getting along so well and couldn't help but notice that Chris looked as much like Prue as he did like Piper. They told us that typical Chris when he wanted to tell someone something, he'd just come out and said it, explaining to Prue that Shax had only killed her and that she had been dead for the last few years and was brought back by a genie's wish. Somehow that had distracted her from finding out about Paige. I wondered what they were laughing about. Much, much later, I found out about the rest of their conversation:

Prue shook her head, still trying to wrap her head around the idea that she had actually died, but couldn't remember anything about being dead--as far as she was concerned, we had only just battled Shax trying to save the doctor. "Really, that is a very interesting story. Lucky for my astral-projection power, otherwise, I would have just died again from suffocation. Thanks again for saving my life!" and she smiled at Chris.

He grinned. "Any time."

"So, what's your story?" she wanted to know. "Where you from?"

"Oh, that isn't important," he replied sadly. "I probably won't be around much longer anyway."

"Neither will I," she told him, already accepting what Leo was even then telling Piper and me. "Death never gives up a claim."

"Oh," then he added. "At least you get one more chance to see your family again."

She looked at him strangely. ""What family, besides Piper and Phoebe? Most of my other relatives are already dead. Unless you're counting my father. But he wasn't much of a father anyway. He was never there."

Chris smiled, and I could imagine how he felt, finally feeling some empathy with one of us. "Neither was mine," he told her. "I just got lots of broken promises and that was about it."

She nodded. "Letters saying he would definitely be there next time." Then she did a bad imitation of our dad: "Sorry princess, I have an important business meeting."

Chris smirked. "Exactly, well, not the princess part of course, but..." and they both laughed, and that's when Piper and I came in with the coffee.

I brought Prue up to my room and together we found her a nightgown and a robe that would fit her, then we went back down to the others. All four of us continued to talk for hours. Piper showed off Wyatt, who was awakened by the commotion. He seemed to take an immediate liking to Prue, climbing into her lap and falling asleep on her shoulder to her delight. She was surprised to find out that she had a nephew rather than a niece, but still seemed to fall madly in love with him, just like the rest of us. Well, the rest of us except Chris, but as always, he did a good job of hiding that fact.

Eventually both Piper and I knew we'd have to go get some sleep. Neither of us wanted to but since it was already passed three in the morning and we both needed to go to work later that day, we decided that we better get to bed. Chris and Prue nodded, so Piper took the still-snoozing Wyatt from Prue, and she and Chris continued to chat even as Piper and I walked up the stairs, both of us wishing Leo would come back with some good news from the Elders, even if we knew that was pushing. Piper was afraid that he might not come back at all, and thinking about Chris' upcoming "non-conception", so was I, but we were both so happy about having Prue back, at least for awhile, that we decided to worry about that the next day.

The next morning, when we dragged ourselves out of bed, we were surprised to find Prue and Chris still yakking away, getting along like gangbusters. I wondered if Chris had told Prue who he really was, but if he had, there was no indication. Ditto for his telling her about Paige.

Piper and I explained to Prue that we had to go to work. Of course, she knew that Piper owned P3, but she didn't know anything about me and Ask Phoebe. To my surprise, she was actually thrilled for me, agreeing that it was a perfect job for me. It felt so very good to finally get her approval for something that didn't do with magic, and I finally understood why Chris felt the way he did about Leo, or at least about the Leo he knew in the future. and why each time Leo pointed out something Chris hadn't done right, it just helped convince Chris more and more than his father would never give him his approval or his love. I was just as sure that just wasn't the case if he'd just let Leo know who he really was and why he had come back to the past. But I wondered if after all the lies he had told us, if he was afraid that Leo might not believe he was trying to prevent Wyatt from becoming evil. I'm sure Chris thought that Leo would be sure it would be _Chris_ who became evil in the future, not his precious first-born son.. I wondered if that's why he was so determined that neither Piper or Leo found out who he really was.

At any rate, Prue agreed to stay behind and watch Wyatt for us, since she loved the idea of getting to play with her newfound nephew, having no idea she also had another one. Then I had to ask Piper if Leo had ever returned. She shook her head dolefully and I alone caught the look of panic in Chris' eyes. He decided to orb Up There and see if he could speak with him or one of the other Elders. I would've loved to know what he said, but unfortunately, that was something we never found out.

Later when we got back from work, Prue told us what happened after we all left. She played with Wyatt until he began getting cranky. So she brought him upstairs, looking into the various rooms until she found Wyatt's crib. She tucked him into bed and watched him until he fell asleep. Kissing her newfound nephew on the forehead, she went back downstairs and fixed herself another cup of coffee her way, which means that it was so thick and so strong, a spoon could stand straight up in it. She was bringing it back into the living room, where she was going to watch some television and try to catch up on what all she'd missed over the last few years when she thought she heard something moving around upstairs.

Wyatt!

Running upstairs, she saw a strange redhead standing over Wyatt's crib, reaching down to pick him up!


	12. Chapter 12

_Oops! Sorry, guys!! I accidentally posted Chapter Thirteen next rather than Chapter Twelve!! Thanks so much to those of you who let me know. I'm going to go ahead and post both chapters. Thanks again for letting me know and thanks to all of you who have been reading this fic!_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Oh, no, you don't!" Prue cried and waved her arm, so the strange redhead went flying, hitting a wall.

But the redhead jumped up and sticking out her hand, she called out, "Lamp!" To Prue's shock, the lamp orbed out and orbed right in front of the redhead, who redirected the path of the lamp's path, intending to hit Prue. Just then Chris orbed back in, materializing directly in the path of the lamp and it hit him instead, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, no!" cried Prue. "Leo!" she yelled, surprised when the redhead yelled for Leo, too.

"What?" cried Prue. "You know Leo?"

"Yeah, Leo," the redhead repeated, as confused and surprised as Prue.

Chris caught his breath and sat up, holding his sore head. He looked from one to the other. "Oh, I see you two have met."

"Who are you?" Both Prue and the redhead asked each other before also demanding "And how do you know Chris and Leo?"

Chris smiled. "Oh, so you haven't. Okay, Prue, this is Paige. Paige, Prue!"

Paige stared in shock. "Prue _Halliwell?_!?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded. "Apparently your boyfriend's wish made her come back to life, too."

"Wow!" she exclaimed, then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I attacked you."

Prue grinned. "Hey, I attacked you first. I thought you were a demon!"

Paige grinned back. "Don't worry about it. You're not truly one of us until you have gone demonic on your sisters at least twice!"

"Sister?" Prue asked, confused..

Chris nodded and explained. "She's your half-sister, actually. Long story."

Suddenly he gasped and laid down, his hand rubbing his sore head. Again both sisters yelled for Leo, and this time he orbed in and healed Chris, who actually thanked him sincerely, a first for him, since he _had _thanked him before, but never sounded like he meant it, although there was still a slight bit of resentment to it, and I wondered if it was because Leo and Wyatt could heal, while Chris couldn't.

To show there were no hard feelings, and because she wanted to learn more about her oldest half-sister, Paige offered to take Prue out for lunch. Chris agreed, saying he'd watch Wyatt. Leo looked at him suspiciously, not sure if he should trust Wyatt with Chris, but he knew he had to get back Up There and orbed out.

Paige and Prue's lunch started off with a salad and some rolls. While they were eating and yakking, a tall muscular man wearing a black leather jacket, torn jeans and boots walked in, waving a gun. He had jet-black hair and ice-blue eyes. "Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt," he warned

Prue stood up, meaning to TK the man, but he fired at her, and she fell. Paige ducked under the table, pulling Prue under, too. She stuck out her hand and softly called, "Gun," and the gun orbed into her hand.

Without the gun, the restaurant security quickly overtook the man.

Paige grabbed Prue and quickly orbed back to the Manor. There, Chris was playing with Wyatt. He quickly ran to Prue, looking at his own hands in frustration, as both he and Paige began yelling for Leo. But the Elders must've been serious about him not being allowed back, because there was no sign of Leo. Just when they began to think they would lose Prue again, both panicking over how they would ever be able to explain to Piper and me, Leo finally appeared and healed Prue.

Prue smiled. "Thanks, Leo." Then she added, "That is going to keep on happening, isn't it?"

Leo didn't answer her. He just nodded.

"_No_!!!" Chris protested. "There _must_ be something we can do about this."

Leo sadly shook his head. "Afraid not. I'm sorry, Prue, but it's only a matter of time," and Prue nodded, accepting her fate, determined to enjoy this second chance at life as much as she could for as long as she could."

Not Chris. He sighed in frustration. Suddenly he brightened. "I have to check on something." and he orbed out.

Leo looked at Paige and Prue. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll try to help if I can, but I can't make promises."

Prue nodded, accepting. "Thanks, Leo--it was great to see you again."

He nodded, hugging her. "Take care, Prue," and he orbed out.

No sooner did he than Piper marched in, steaming mad. "Where is that son of a bitch?" and I laughed when I later heard about this and wondered if Paige had a hard time holding back her giggles--if Piper only knew who she was calling a bitch!

"What?" Prue asked, confused.

"I called Greg today! It seems Chris let Greg in while Leo and I were sleeping together."

Paige stared in shock, but Prue was still confused. "Wait, slow down. Who the heck is Greg?"

"My boyfriend, my now _ex_-boyfriend, thanks to Christopher Perry!" Piper ranted.

Prue shrugged. "You belong with Leo anyway," and Paige nodded.

Piper sighed with frustration. "Not you, too. You're as bad as Christopher. Haven't you heard? Leo's an Elder now!"

Again Prue shrugged. "Yeah, so what!"

"_Chris_!" Piper screamed, ignoring Prue.

But there was no ignoring Prudence Halliwell. "Wait a minute. If this Greg was really your boyfriend, what were you doing sleeping with Leo?"

Piper growled in frustration. "We were just sleeping, nothing more, results of a potion," she explained. "And it conveniently looked like we were cuddling when Greg walked in! I can just about imagine the reason for that! _CHRISTOPHER! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT, BUSTER!"_

He immediately orbed in. "What is it?" he asked, worried. "Did someone attack Prue again?"

That startled Piper, but she refused to be distracted. "What was that stunt you pulled with Greg?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded right back.

"Are you trying to ruin my love life?" she accused.

"No, of course not. Uh, why would I do that?" Chris asked, not looking directly at Piper.

"Good question," Piper grumbled.

"Forget this guy," Prue told her. "You remember the problems you had with Dan. You're a lot better with Leo." Chris smiled at Prue, and she smiled back.

"Leo is a freakin' Elder now!" Piper screamed. "Thanks to _him_!" and she pointed at Chris.

"Yeah, so what?" Prue asked with a shrug. "Does that mean you love Leo any less?"

"Of course, I still love him!" Piper continued to scream, and Chris looked away to conceal a smile. "But I don't want a freakin' husband who is never around! As an Elder, he has to stay Up There! It's as bad as being divorced or being widowed, except worse because every time he comes around, I know he has to go right back! He can't be a true husband to me and he can't be a true father to Wyatt, and it's all Christopher's fault!"


	13. Chapter 13

_I accidentally posted this as Chapter Twelve, so if it sounds familiar, that's why. I'm reposting it. Thanks again to everyone for reading my fic--especially to those who have taken the time to review! I appreciate it SO much!_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Prue and Piper continued to talk, Prue trying to convince Piper that things would work out between her and Leo, even if he was an Elder, Piper insisting that that was impossible and she was better off looking for another guy so Wyatt could have a father. Neither noticed when Chris orbed out.

Later, after I got home from work, Paige and I were talking in the conservatory. Piper and Prue had decided to go shoe-shopping. Prue agreed to be careful, and Piper swore she'd freeze any strange-looking people then yell for Chris to orb them back to the Manor.

I was just about to suggest to Paige that we take Wyatt clothes-shopping, and maybe find something new for Prue, too, when suddenly Leo and Chris orbed in. Leo looked infuriated, the look on his face the same one we'd seen on his face in Valhalla. Chris was looking down at the floor. He looked as if he'd been in that situation before. In fact, he had the look of a scared child who was about to be punished I had no idea what he'd done, but my heart went out to him.

"What happened?" we cried, and Leo explained:

The other Elders had been watching Chris, still trying to decide if they should send him back to his time, no matter if Leo no longer thought they should. They had noticed some strange going-ons and sent Leo to check up on Chris at P3. To his surprise, what he walked into the back room and turned on the lights, there was Chris with a woman! Both were naked, and both were wrapped tightly around each other, kissing each other passionately.

"Oh, my God!" Leo exclaimed. He was just about ready to give them their privacy and orb away and let the Elders know that it was nothing to be concerned about, when the woman turned her head and looked up. "Go away, Leo," she said. She turned back and continued to kiss Chris. Chris went beet-red and tried to pull away, but the woman was totally unfazed by Leo's presence.

Leo stopped his orb because he recognized the woman's voice. "Mist!" he cried then he growled at Chris. "You son of a bitch!" and again I laughed when I heard this, wondering what he would've thought if he knew who he was insulting!

But Leo was so infuriated that he didn't even notice my snicker, as he kept regaling Paige and me with his tale:

"Leo, this is none of your business," Mist told him. "What? Are you his father or something?"

Yeah, he is, I thought, but I knew Chris wouldn't say anything. Instead he tried to pull away from Mist, but she grabbed on to him tightly and began kissing him even more passionately, rubbing her naked body against his.

Leo was infuriated. "Of course, I am not his father, and am I glad! I only have one son, and that's all I'll ever have." Then he spun on the son he didn't know he had. "You get out of here in ten minutes, you hear me, Christopher?" and he marched out, slamming the door.

When I heard about this, I knew those words must've hit Chris like a knife. All I could think was: Oh, Chris, what do you expect from someone who doesn't know? If only... But having some idea of what Chris thought of his future father, I knew he would never tell this version of him.

When Chris stepped out of his room, Leo was standing with his arms crossed, looking on with extreme disapproval. "Did you and your little playmate have fun?" he demanded, again sounding like the Leo who had just returned from Valhalla. And that's what he must've been thinking when he accused, "Plotting with her to send me away again, are you?" He took a few steps toward Chris. "Just a warning to you, Chris--if I disappear, so do you. Got that?"

Chris looked up, rather shocked, and Leo repeated his words. "If I disappear again, the Elders will send you back to the future."

"It's not what you think," Chris insisted.

But Leo wasn't listening. "You sure are tight with the Valkyrie." Then he growled. "You are coming with me!" and he grabbed Chris and forcibly dragged him into the back office, closing the door behind them, where he orbed them both out and back to the Manor.

Now he told Paige and me that he was back to being suspicious about Chris' real intentions. "He's trying to send me back to Valhalla! I'm sure that he's the one who did it the first time and now he wants to do it again!"

"What? No, Leo," Paige insisted. "Chris wouldn't do that."

"Especially not now," I chimed in. "He needs you."

"What does that mean?" Leo demanded, still angry.

"Nothing!" and Paige shot me the kind of death stare that means shut up or else.

Leo looked at both of us, unable to believe that we were actually sticking up for Chris. "Oh, c'mon! I caught him in bed with a Valkyrie. Doesn't the fact that he is still in contact--" He stopped mid-sentence as he heard the jingling call from the other Elders. He turned to glare at Chris. "This isn't over yet!" he warned, then orbed out.

"I don't get it, Chris," I told him. "How is messing around with a Valkyrie going to get Leo and Piper back together?"

"Yeah, how will it save you?" Paige added.

"It won't," he admitted then he added with a smile, "But maybe someone else."

"What?" Paige asked as she and I exchanged a confused look.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

A few moments later, Prue walked in. She smiled to see Chris. "You okay?" she asked, concerned, since he still looked embarrassed and scared.

"Oh, Leo caught Chris with a girl," I explained.

"Not just a girl," Paige added. "A Valkyrie."

Prue's face fell. "Oh." Oh, no! Prue had the hots for our nephew! Not that I blamed her, since I did, too, when he first arrived, but now that I knew who he was, all I could think was EWWWWW!

But there were more important things to worry about. I turned to that nephew. "Don't worry," I told him. "I'll talk to Leo for you," and I left to go up to the attic, where I could try to call for him.

As I did, I heard Paige say, "Oh, no, I'm late! I have to go to work right now," and soon I heard the door slam.

"You're dating a Valkyrie?" Prue asked.

Curious to see what Chris would reply, I returned to my once-favorite snooping spot at the stair landing.

He was shaking his head. "Actually, no, she isn't my girlfriend."

"Then why were you--" Prue started to ask, and I wanted to know, too..

But Chris cut her off. "Long story. Look, Prue, this is really embarrassing, and I really don't to talk about it. Leo is probably going to send me away after this."

"Nah, not likely. He'll forgive you. Leo doesn't stay mad for long."

"Oh, yeah," he muttered. "He does with me."

She was obviously thinking about what Leo saw, probably wishing that she was the girl Leo had caught him with (EWWW!) because she smiled, saying, "Yeah, I can see how it would've been very embarrassing, but it will pass."

"No, it won't," he insisted. "Leo will never forgive me."

She shrugged. "So what, you got caught with a girl that you weren't supposed to be with. Who cares? No big deal!"

"How would you know? I'm sure you never got caught with someone you shouldn't have been with." he grumbled.

I grinned. Oh, yeah, she has, I thought, thinking about Prue wearing black boxer shorts while I was holding up a pair of her panties. I was sure she'd never admit to it, but maybe being dead does something to you, because to my surprise, she replied. "No, actually I have. Bane, he was a criminal. He kidnapped me and..."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh, please don't tell me you were raped! That's totally different than this!"

"Hell, no!" she exclaimed. "I wanted him and he wanted me." Yeah, I thought, and I couldn't blame her--he was yummy!

"But I thought you said he kidnapped you?" Chris exclaimed, confused.

"Yeah, he did, but he asked for my help then eventually he simply let me go when he realized I would not help him. But a demon attacked and he ended up saving me, so I ended up staying, and one thing led to another, and, well, you can figure out the rest."

"But I thought you said you got caught!" Chris wanted to know more, interested despite himself.

She laughed. "Yeah, Piper and Phoebe walked in on us. I was dressed, but Bane wasn't. I know just how embarrassed you must be--I'll never forget how I felt when Phoebe found my panties on the floor!" and Chris laughed despite himself.

"Yeah, that must've been awful embarrassing," he admitted.

"Yeah, it was, but everybody got over it quickly enough, even if they kept teasing me about it and Leo will be over your experience too!" she insisted. "He might tease you, but that's it."

Chris cringed at the mention of Leo. "I doubt it. He caught us in the act and I really should not have been with her."

"Well, she must have been awful embarrassed too," Prue put in, and I knew she was thinking about how embarrassed Bane was.

Chris laughed. "Oh, heck no, she's a Valkyrie."

"Valkyries don't get embarrassed?" she asked surprised, and so was I.

"Yeah, Valkyries are always in control of their emotions," he enthusiastically explained. "They are always serving the greater good, always in charge, very powerful." Then he added, "They live on a beautiful tropical island."

Prue smiled. "Wow, sounds good to be Valkyrie" and I thought so, too, something I never thought when _we_ were Valkyries. Of course, at the time, I was a lot more interested in rescuing Leo and later Piper than I was about the perks.

He smiled at her as he continued. "They are demi-goddesses. They don't age. They don't get sick. They don't die of natural causes. They have a very noble purpose."

"Purpose, which is?" she asked, and I wanted to know, too.

"To prepare for the final battle between good and evil."

"So Valkyries are good, right?" she asked.

"Very good," he nodded with a smile.

"So, I still don't get it. What's the big deal of you being caught with one?" Prue wanted to know. "It's not like you were caught with a demon or something," and she actually got him to smile. ""Feel better?"

He shrugged. "A little."

"Chris, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Orb me far away from here. Leo has confirmed that I will die again soon. I don't want to make Phoebe and Piper have to go through my death again." Oh, Prue! And tears began to blur my eyes.

He firmly shook his head. "I have no intention of letting you die."

"You can't stop Death," she insisted. "I know. I tried once and it didn't work. I had to accept that once Death stakes a claim, there's nothing you can do about it. Now you have to accept that, too."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Just then Piper walked in. "Prue, can I talk to you for a bit?" she requested, before turning to glare at Chris and adding, "In private." Prue looked back to give him a shrug, but then followed Piper.

Chris looked so upset that I wanted to walk in and try to comfort him, but he gave out a large, frustrated sigh before orbing out. I knew I should go up to the attic and try to get a hold of Leo, like I promised Chris I would, but I was dying to know what Piper wanted to tell Prue. So when they moved to the kitchen, I moved so I could sneak a peek through the not-quite-closed door.

Piper was starting to dice up some strawberries. She handed one of the big ripe berries to Prue as she started, "I want to talk to you about Chris."

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Prue asked as she took a nip of the berry.

Piper shuddered. "No, he isn't!"

"Maybe you need glasses," Prue suggested, licking the juice from the berry.

"He's an annoying little brat!" Piper growled. "His parents must've done a dreadful job raising him!" and I had to bite back my snicker.

"Why would you say that?" Prue wanted to know, as she took another nip from the berry.

"Look, he came from the future and _says_ he is here to protect Wyatt, but--" and Piper rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe him," Prue stated, surprised, dropping the berry as if it suddenly tasted sour.

"No, I don't. He tricked us, Prue! He used us! He manipulated us! He's the most unwhitelighterly whitelighter you've ever seen! Supposedly all to save Wyatt from some future evil, but I want to know why that future evil hasn't shown up yet, even though he's been here for weeks! And you know that staying in the past too long can cause problems—every person he meets, he's screwing up their timeline along with ours! It's why Leo thinks he should be sent back to his own time now that he's warned us about the so-called future evil. Please, Prue, be wary of him. Don't trust a word he says!"

I sighed to myself. _Oh, Chris, why couldn't you have trusted us enough to tell us the truth earlier?_ And I finally headed for the attic and called Leo. Like before, it took awhile before he answered and when he finally orbed in, he was just as angry as he was before.

"Leo," I started. "Chris is a big boy. Just because he was caught with a girl --"

"Not just a girl." he interrupted. "A Valkyrie! Remember, I never found out for sure who exiled me to Valhalla. I always suspected Chris of being the one who sent me there. Now I wonder more than ever. Besides, I overheard him talking with Prue about Valkyries. He's up to something; I know he is. And whatever it is it can't be good for me!"

"Well, why don't you just ask him?" I suggested.

"I did, and he was as bratty and as uncooperative as ever. When I asked him what the hell he was up to, he just muttered 'Nothing' in the most defiant tone you've ever heard, when he most clearly is!"

I rolled my eyes at these two guys who were so similar. "And if you asked him in that tone of voice, I'm not surprised "

"Phoebe! I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Leo. I'm just trying to find out the truth."

"Well, you won't get it from him!" _Oh, yeah??_ "Phoebe, when I asked him what he was doing with the Valkyrie, he told me that I should know, since I already have a kid."

I rolled my own eyes. _Oh, Chris! And you wonder why we think you're a brat! I know you do it as a shield because you've been hurt and are afraid of being hurt again, but that's just not the way to win friends and influence people!_

"And then he asked me why this was such a big deal, and wanted to know if it was because I wasn't getting any." _Christopher!!_ "He thought I was jealous! Jealous! Of his being with a Valkyrie!" and Leo shuddered. "I told him that it's not too late for me to have the other Elders send him back."

"Leo! You wouldn't!"

"Yeah, he said the same thing. Then he rolled his eyes at me like he always does and said all he was trying to do is save Prue."

"What?!" I cried.

"According to him, if Prue became a Valkyrie, it would take her off of Death's list."

_Oh, Chris! You wonderful kid! I could just kiss you!_

Leo saw my face light up, and he shook his head. "It's just another lie, Phoebe. He never does anything but lie. I don't think he knows how to tell the truth! It's just his way of getting out of being caught in setting things up so I'll be banished to Valhalla again!"

"But, Leo, what if he wasn't lying?" I asked, knowing that there was no way Chris would send Leo away--at least not until after he was conceived. But I knew I couldn't tell Leo that, so I kept on this track. "He and Prue have really hit it off. He truly wants her to have a chance to live. What if _this_ time it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with Prue? What if _this_ time he's actually telling the truth?"

"Well," Leo started, still angry. Then he thought about it. As Prue had told Chris, Leo, or at least _our_ version of Leo, could never remain angry for long, especially when he knew he was wrong. His tone and composure changed immediately as his arms dropped to his side and his jaw dropped. "So that's why he was with Mist? To see if Prue can become a Valkyrie?"

I nodded. "Wouldn't surprise me. Doing that with her must've been the payment," I realized, answering my own question as to why he had done that with Mist so soon after Bianca's death.

"Oh, Phoebe, I've badly misjudged the situation. I feel like I should apologize, but I don't know; I just can't. He wouldn't believe me, anyway."

"Maybe not, but try to tell him something, okay? You really got him scared."

He nodded, thinking about it, as I left, although, of course, I didn't go very far away--just on the other side of the door.

Leo called for Chris, and I soon heard him orb in.

"Now what?" Chris demanded. "You Elders sending me back?" and I could hear the sneer in his voice.

"Not yet," Leo admitted. "I haven't had a chance to tell the others that I've changed my mind again and think you should be and now I'm not sure if I will." And peeking in the doorway, I saw Leo look down and mutter, "You know what; your love life is none of my business," and I knew that was as much of an apology as he would be able to manage. I hoped it would be enough for Chris.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence, before Leo added, "Phoebe and Piper will be thrilled that Prue doesn't have to die," which was as close of a thank-you as he could manage.

"Yeah," Chris agreed. Suddenly his face brightened again. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a Valkyrie pendant that he must've gotten from Mist and handed it to Leo. "Then make it your idea. Just hand this to Prue and have her put it on, and she'll become a Valkyrie, just like her sisters did."

"Why do you want me to do it?" Leo asked, still suspicious.

I knew why--it was Chris' way of hoping to help get his parents back together again. But I knew Chris would never admit that. I wondered what he would say instead.

He was quiet for a moment. "Just so you know I am not trying to get rid of you. I never was."

A couple hours later, I was working on my column in my room, when Leo orbed in. "Got something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Had to tell you thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For getting me to realize what Chris is really up to. I talked with Clarence."

"Clarence? Who's Clarence?"

"He's an angel of death, who happens to be in the neighborhood."

I grew pale. "No. He's not after Prue!"

"He wouldn't tell me who his client is, only that he has business in the area. But I asked him whether becoming a Valkyrie would take Prue off Death's list."

"And??" I cried. "And!"

He smiled. "It will."

I shrieked with delight, then ran and hugged Leo. "Oh, Leo! Oh, Chris! Oh, Prue! We gotta tell her right now!"

"No, Phoebe, we can't."

"What? Why not?'

"There's more to it, more than what Mist must've told Chris. Clarence told me it would work only if she truly becomes a Valkyrie unlike just looking like one the way you and Piper and Paige did when you went to Valhalla. If she becomes one and keeps coming back to visit you guys rather than truly living on their island, or help you guys visit her on their island, she will be right back on the collection list."

"No," I whimpered, as I realized that I was going to lose my big sister again, one way or the other.

Leo nodded. ""I don't know if she'll want to give up her powers, Phoebe; they're an awful important part of her, especially using them to help innocents, even if she'd only be able to do that for a short time. And it must be her decision, and the time must be right. I know how well you keep a secret," and I was thinking of Chris, thinking how well I'd kept that one, even if I didn't want to, "but you must keep this one," and I promised.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Later that evening, Prue, Piper, Chris and I were sitting around the living room, talking, we sisters having fun reminiscing about the good old days, Chris enjoying hearing the stories from Prue's point of view. "All right, the original P3 is back!" Piper declared happily, just as Paige rounded the corner.

"Hi, guys"

"Oh, hi, Paige," I called. "How was Richard's?"

She started saying something, but I hardly heard a word, since I was much more interested in reminiscing with Prue. "That's great, Paige," I interrupted off-handedly. "Now, Prue, tell us again about the time that…"

"I'll be at Richard's if anyone needs me," Paige muttered.

Without even looking up, Piper called out, "Yeah, yeah, we'll call if we need you. Okay, Prue, finish the story," and Paige orbed out.

"Piper!" cried Prue. "Don't dismiss Paige just because I'm here. From what I've heard, she's an important part of this family and if her boyfriend hadn't wished us alive, I wouldn't be here!" She turned to look at Chris. "Chris, do you think you can bring her back?"

"I don't know; she was pretty hurt," he put in accusingly, glaring at me and Piper. "But I'll try," and he orbed out.

"Oh, c'mon, Prue," I laughed. "Let her have some alone time with her boyfriend!"

"Yeah," Piper agreed.

Now it was Prue's turn to glare at us. "She said Richard was out for the night!" she exclaimed, which must be what Paige said when I wasn't really listening. "And that he'd been moody. She didn't sound like she was really happy to be with him."

Piper looked apologetic. "You're right. She didn't. I'll have to apologize to her," and I nodded, too.

"Good," smiled Prue triumphantly, proud of us.

Suddenly something hit Piper. "Oh, Phoebe, isn't this the day of your office party?"

"What party?" Prue wanted to know.

"You are going, aren't you?" Piper asked. "They're giving you that award."

I shrugged. "I was really excited about going, but it just doesn't seem that important, since my big sister has returned from the dead!" and I smiled at Prue, wishing I could tell her that she didn't have to die again--if she was willing to give up her powers.

"Oh, no," insisted Prue. "You are not missing out on anything on my account. None of you are," and going into General Prue mode, she stood up, heading for the stairs, "C'mon, let's get you dressed for your party. And you can tell me all about your award," and always happy to be the center of attention, I gladly agreed.

Well, it was great fun playing dress-up with Prue again, and when I left for the party, I knew that I hadn't looked that good in ages.

And I had a great time at the party, too, although I found myself very uncomfortable being in the same room as Jason so soon after our breakup. Despite his not-so-subtle overly-done job of praising me and my accomplishments when he handed me my award as the Best San Francisco Advice Columnist, I was sure that he felt just as uncomfortable as I did. But even though I suddenly found myself the center of attention as more and more people wanted to congratulate me, I couldn't help wondering what was going on at home and wishing I was back there with all three of my sisters. But just about when I'd think about phoning home, someone else would come up to congratulate me, and I'd get side-tracked.

So I was really shocked when I spot Leo standing in a quiet corner at the other end of the room, motioning me to come over, now. He looked upset, and I managed to excuse myself from the person I was talking with, and made my way to Leo, having to stop to quickly talk with several people on my way over.

I finally reached him, and he led me out into the hall, away from the other guests. "Leo?" I finally asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You gotta come home right now, Phoebe."

"Why? Prue didn't get attacked again, did she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but she has to leave soon, and she wants to tell you good-bye."

"_Good-bye_!?! But…" Then it hit me. "She's going to become a Valkyrie!"

He shook his head. "No, she's already one."

"She's_ WHAT??!!_ She became one without me even being there?!? No fair!"

"Phoebe, we can worry about that later. We gotta go. Now. She has to leave for Valhalla by midnight, or she won't remain a Valkyrie and she'll be back on Death's collection list."

I glanced at the clock. "We've still got time. You look upset, Leo, and I don't think it has anything to do with Prue. What happened while I was gone?" and he told me, but I'll tell you about that later, because it made about as much sense to me then as it would to you if I told you now.

So he orbed me back to the Manor. Piper and Paige were there, but Chris and Prue weren't. I found out that Prue asked Piper and Paige whether they thought she should give up her powers to become a Valkyrie, and I started grumbling because this very important family decision was made without me. Me, the one who had just received the award for best San Francisco advice columnist!

"You weren't here," Piper calmly told me. "Prue had to make the decision right away."

"No wonder Chris was messing around with the Valkyrie," I recalled with a smile.

"Chris!?" Piper looked at me strangely. "This has nothing to do with Chris. It was Leo's idea!"

"Actually, it was Chris's idea," Leo blurted out.

"Great!" and Piper shook her head. "So what has he got up his sleeve now?"

"Give it a rest, Piper," Leo insisted. "I thought the same thing, and I was wrong. Chris truly wanted to save Prue, and this idea will."

"You are defending him now! He tried to trick us into binding Wyatt's powers! He exposed Wyatt to a demon! He even broke me up with Greg!"

Through most of Piper's rant, both Leo and I managed to maintain a straight face, but I saw a quick smile light up his face during that last bit about Greg, but he quickly suppressed it. I knew he didn't want Piper to realize that he was actually happy about that, but I was glad to know that he was. It told me that there was still a chance for Chris to be conceived.

"And now here you are, defending him!" Piper finished her rant.

"I don't approve of all that stuff either," Leo replied, although I could tell he was fighting down that smile at the thought of Greg and Piper breaking up. "But his heart appears to be in the right place. At least this time."

But I didn't hear what they were saying, because Paige called out, "Chris! Prue! You're here!"

Later I would wonder whether Chris heard what Leo said and if that had helped him change his mind about his father. At this point, I could only think of one thing. Marching over to my eldest sister, I demanded, "Prue, how could you make this decision without me?"

"I had to make up my mind quick," she explained with a shrug. "I don't have much time left here. Can we not argue?"

"What would you have chosen anyway?" Paige wanted to know. "It really wasn't a hard choice for Piper and me. We went with the option that lets her live. We'd rather not be able to see her but know that she's alive than to have to watch her die."

I sighed heavily. "All right, all right, I admit it! That is what I would have chosen too." Then I hugged Prue tightly, telling her, ""You look cool as a Valkyrie," and she did--better than me, Paige and Piper combined! I hated to admit it but it truly looked like being a Valkyrie was what she was always destined to be, even more than being a witch, even more than being my big sister. Now I smiled at my big sister, who hugged me back.

And while we were still hugging, a portal suddenly opened up and Mist reappeared. "Time to go," she told Prue insistently.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_(A/N: During this part, please remember that this was written during S7 and totally ignores all events of both S7 and S8, which, as far as I'm concerned, **should've** been ignored—people came back from the dead much too easily which took away what death is all about! Thanks again for the fantastic response to this part of the fic!)_

I'll tell you about our farewell with our big sister later, but right now I want to tell you about something that happened later that evening. After Prue left, we all headed back to our rooms. I was surprised to see Paige heading towards her old room and not orb back to Richard's. Feeling bad about blowing her off earlier, and since I'd never had a chance to apologize, I changed into my jammies, then I knocked on her door.

When she let me in, I told her how bad I felt and how guilty, but she insisted that she understood, and I hoped she meant it. Then I asked her what happened after she orbed back to Richard's.

She looked a bit embarrassed about it now, but told me that when she got there, Richard wasn't even there, and she only had her own thoughts to keep her company. And blushing a little since she knew better now, she admitted that she was afraid that Prue was going to replace her as part of the Power of Three and as part of our family and began to cry.

"No way!" I cried.

She smiled. "That's what Chris said, too, so I whirled around. I hadn't even heard him orb in. So I asked him what he was doing there."

"What he say?" I wanted to know.

She smiled. "He said he was looking after me. He must've seen the tears in my eyes, because he walked over and hugged me, asking me what was wrong. He said he'd been blown off like that, too," and we shared a poignant look, knowing he meant Leo, or rather, Future Leo, and for the hundredth time I wondered what had ever happened in the future for Leo to possibly treat one of his sons that way. "Then he said he knew it can be a little disheartening, but why the tears?"

"I want to know, too," I said sincerely.

She sighed, as if it was no big deal, but explained. "Oh, Richard and I are not getting along so well. I don't think it's going to work out between us."

I hugged her, too, telling her, "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

She smiled. "Thanks. But that's not what was really bugging me. I told him that with Prue back, I couldn't go back to the Manor and I don't make enough at the temp service to go back to renting my own place, and I actually wailed as tears rolled down my cheeks," and she looked embarrassed, since she knew better. "Oh, Phoebe, I told him that I was afraid I would be out on the streets!" and now I _really_ felt miserable.

"Oh, that will never happen!" I insisted.

She smiled. "Chris said the same thing. He told me to trust him, that I could get my old room back at the Manor any time I wanted it," and she looked around, smiling at it. "And, of course, he was right, but I didn't know it then. I was sure it would be Prue's room again. Besides, I was sure you guys didn't need me anymore, since you had the original Power of Three."

"Yes, we do!" I cried. "Even if Prue could've stayed, we'd still want you! We love you!"

She nodded. "That's what Chris said. He actually snapped at me, and I don't think I'll ever forget what he said.":

I smiled at the smile in her voice. "So what did he say?"

Still grinning, she told me, "He said, 'Wrong! They still need you. They love you! They've just missed their big sister and are excited that she's back from the dead. But Prue won't be around long'," and I wished I could've told her back then what I knew then, because I knew Chris wouldn't.

"So I asked him what was he saying--that Prue was going to die again?" Paige continued, then she admitted, "And I was shocked to think how much that would hurt you and Piper, and I knew I would never want you two to hurt that much, even if it meant I'd have to step aside."

And again I wished even harder I could've told her back then what we now knew. I knew Chris wouldn't either, so I asked, "What did Chris say?"

She actually did a pretty good imitation of our nephew: "Not exactly. Forget Prue for now. Let's talk about you. What's up with you and Richard?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I want to know, too."

"Well, he was so moody all day. And I don't think he really wants me around anymore, as if seeing me reminds him of the fact that he no longer has his powers. Maybe stripping his powers was a mistake."

I shook my head. "Helping someone end an addiction is never a mistake," I insisted. "I've written that in my column enough."

She smiled. "Yeah, you're right, besides, it doesn't matter anymore."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope. Chris told me not to worry about Richard, because he isn't in my future anyway."

"He isn't?" I asked, surprised that Chris had let something like that slip.

She nodded, a huge grin at the memory. "He was trying to soothe me. Didn't do much good, thinking that I'd end up old and alone!"

"You?" I demanded in disbelief. "Never!"

She smiled. "That's what Chris said. I'll never forget what he said after that, Phoebs!"

I had to smile fondly at the sound of the joy in her voice. "What was that?"

And again she quoted Chris: "You? Alone? No way! Are you kidding? You and Uncle Glen were the coolest!" And just like Chris must've, Paige slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops!!"

"_You_ guys were the coolest!" I cried, stung "What about me?" Then it hit me, the way it must've hit her. "Wait! Did you say Glen?"

Paige grinned. "You know Chris. He tried to deny it. Besides, I told him that that's not possible. Glen married Jessie, and Chris blurted out that, nope, he's still single!"

"Really!" I cried, thrilled for her, wondering if there was some way I could get him to blurt out who _I'd_ end up with, like who's the father of that baby I felt inside me during my vision quest and when would I meet him.

But Paige was still going on, her eyes dancing. "Before he could stop me, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Glen's number. But all I got was his voice mail."

"Oh," I groaned, disappointed for her.

"So I started to leave a message and Glen answered."

I laughed, "So he screens his calls, huh?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yep. He told me it was great to hear from me, so I had to ask about Jess."

"And—," I prompted. "And--"

"Oh, Phoebs! He told me they broke up! She stood him up at the altar, so they never even did get married!"

"Oh, that's terrible!" I exclaimed, that same twinkle in my own eyes.

She grinned. "Yeah, that's what I told him."

I laughed, "With that same ear-to-ear shit-eating grin, I'll bet."

She continued to laugh, "Yeah, and Chris snickered at me. Glen had to go, but said he'd call me back later."

"So you two are gonna get back together again?" I wanted to know.

She sighed. "Not right away."

"Why the heck not?"

"Chris gave me a little warning. He reminded me that my being with Glen is part of the future he comes from and it will happen naturally anyway if I let it. He told me not to push it now and to just let it happen when it is meant to."

"Why?" I demanded, still thinking about what I'd do when I wriggled my own future out of that stubborn close-mouthed kid. No way I wouldn't go for it right away!

She looked at me seriously. "Because if I change things, I could wreck that future, just like he did by breaking up Leo and Piper."

"Oh." And thinking how he was coming so close to jeopardizing his own existence, I knew he was right. Maybe I wouldn't try to wriggle my own future out of him after all. And maybe that's one of the reasons why he didn't want to tell us who he really was.

"Yeah. I told him I understood, but I still think his parents are going to be okay and he told me he hoped so."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I do, too."

She smiled, remembering. "Then he smiled at me and asked if I felt better, and I admitted that I did a little, still thinking of me and Glen getting back together. But then something hit me. Think about it, Phoebs. How could I be married to Glen? Chris said I died when the Titans attacked. I thought he was lying about my marrying Glen, saying that just to make me feel better!"

"What he say?" I asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Paige grinned. "Believe it or not, our new-found nephew actually looked sheepish and admitted that you and Piper would have saved me if he didn't. Then he added that Death would still be stalking me now if I was supposed to die."

I nodded solemnly. "Like Prue."

She nodded. "Exactly like Prue. Then he begged me not to tell Leo and Piper that he lied about the Titans, because he was already in such hot water with them as it is. Phoebs, he was actually pleading with me!"

"What did you tell him?" I wanted to know.

She grinned. "I told him I should be furious, but I'm not."

I grinned, "Sure, I can imagine the romantic thoughts of Glen that are still filling your head now that you know that what he told you is real," and she nodded, grinning.

"Then he asked me if I was ready to go back, but I wanted to know why, since you guys just wanted to be with Prue."

"Not true!" I cried, although I admitted to myself that at the time, it was.

She grinned back. "Oh, yeah?" and I looked down sheepishly. "But Chris asked me what about what _Prue_ wanted and I told him I was sure she didn't want me there either, and I started to feel sad again."

I grinned. "Right. And who sent Chris after you??"

"So that was true?" she asked in wonder. "Chris went sarcastic on me, saying, ''Oh, you are so right, That must be why _Prue_ asked me to come get you!' but again I didn't know if he meant it."

I hugged her. "Well, trust me, sister mine, he did!"

Her face continued to glow. "Oh, that is just so cool!" and I grinned back. "So we returned to the Manor," she continued. "Only Prue and Piper were there, so we figured that you must've already left for your party," and I nodded, wishing I hadn't, even if I did have a good time being center of attention, thanks to my award.

She smiled, "Prue told me that she was glad I was back and Piper welcomed me back, too, so that made me feel better."

I hugged her tighter. "Told ya so!"

She grinned, remembering. "And Prue wanted to know what I was saying before about Richard. So I told her we weren't getting along, but that it's okay."

I grinned back. "Because you were thinking about Glen."

She nodded. "Yup!"

"And then I told them that I knew with Prue back and all, my timing sucked, but was there any chance I could move back in here, because I didn't think I'd be welcomed at Richard's anymore."

"And who told you you could?" I asked, smiling.

She grinned back. "Prue told me that of course I could. She said it instantly!"

And I grinned back. "See why we love her?"

"Yeah, I do. I do, too, now. But just when I was so happy, Piper was the voice of reason."

I nodded, since I'd already thought of that myself. "Three bedrooms; four sisters."

"Yeah," and her smile faded in memory.

"What happened?"

"Prue told me not to even worry about it, and Piper said we'd work it out. And that's when Prue asked about the extra apartment in the back at P3, so I told her that Chris is using that. Oh, Phoebs, you should've seen Chris go pale. I think he was worried that he was the one who would be kicked out. He knows his mother is still pissed at him. But he went even paler a moment later!"

"Tell me!" I cried. "Oh, Paige, tell me!"


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Paige grinned. "Prue raised a brow and said that the room at P3 was sounding better and better and actually grinned seductively at Chris!"

And we both cried out, "_EWWWWWWWW!" _

"Oh, poor Chris!" I cried, although I had a hard time not giggling at the situation. "Here he's thinking that the worst thing that could happen was being kicked out, but if she truly looked at him that way, he must've realized he was wrong. Trying to get out of having an affair with his own aunt without giving away his secret was definitely worse!"

Paige nodded then happily remembered what happened next. "He looked over at me and mouthed the word 'Help'," and I smiled for her, even as I again felt that twinge of jealousy over the relationship they must have in the future. "So I decided to sleep on the couch, but Prue said that if anyone was going to sleep on the couch it would be her, but Piper declared that it was going to be her and that I could have her room tonight." She grinned again. "And I got to see Prue in General Prue mode. She declared that tomorrow we would build a new room for her up in the attic, and there was no questioning her!"

I grinned back. "Yep. That's General Prue!"."

"And then Chris said he was glad that was settled and mouthed 'Thank you' to me," and I grinned, knowing how happy that must've made her. "Then I told Piper that it wasn't really necessary. I don't mind sleeping on the couch, but she told me that it was the least she could do for blowing me off earlier."

And my eyes misted. "Oh! That sounds so like Piper!"

She nodded. "And then Chris winked at me and said he had told me I had nothing to worry about, and, oh, Phoebs, I don't know if I've ever felt happier, because I've never felt more loved!"

I hugged her tight. "I'm glad, because you are!"

"And then I told him that he didn't have anything to worry about either, and I looked right at Piper."

"Oh, I hope you're right," I said fervently, and she nodded. "What happened next?" I wanted to know.

"Well, that's when Leo orbed in with Mist. He introduced her, and, Phoebs, Piper said that she remembered her."

"She did? I didn't think she remembered much of anything from Valhalla."

"I didn't think so either, but Mist must've made quite an impression on her, and Mist told her that she remembered her, too. So then Piper wanted to know why the hell had Leo brought a Valkyrie here to the Manor and he said he had an offer for Prue, and he'd let Mist explain it."

Of course, I knew what that offer was, but since I hadn't told anyone about my and Leo's conversation, I let her tell me.

"Mist said the way she saw it, Prue had two choices. She could either remain a Charmed One, and most likely just die again within the next couple of days or become a Valkyrie. Piper's the one who made the logical deduction." And I grinned. That's Piper. "Mist told Prue that as a Valkyrie she'd have great stamina and endurance, and then looked at Chris and asked him if that was right."

"Oh, poor Chris! He must've just felt like crawling under a rock."'

Paige nodded, grinning. "Or just throwing one at Leo when he snickered. But Prue came to his rescue; she told them both to quit embarrassing him!"

I grinned. "Way to go, Prue! What did Mist or Leo say?"

"Mist shrugged and said that sexual stamina is something to be proud of, not embarrassed by," and suddenly being a Valkyrie sounded pretty good to me, too. "Then she added that there were other perks. As a Valkyrie, Prue would be almost-immortal--Death would be off her back until after the Great End Battle."

"What did Prue decide?" I asked, wanting to know exactly what I'd missed while I was at that party.

"She decided that she wanted to find out more about the Valkyries first. By the look on her face while Mist was talking, I think she liked the idea, but wasn't certain if she could trust Mist," and I grinned--that sounded so much like Prue. "So Piper told her that there's an entry about them in the Book of Shadows." Paige was smiling ear-to-ear, so I knew something good must've happened next. "Prue was about to go up to the attic to get it, so I told her she didn't have to. She looked at me questioningly, so I held out my arms and summoned the Book. Oh, you should've seen the look on Prue's face when the Book orbed into my hands. Phoebs, Prue thinks my power's cool!"

"Well, of course it is!" I insisted, surprised that she ever thought otherwise.

She nodded. "Yeah, but this was different."

"It is? How?"

She smiled, remembering. "It was like, wow, this witch who I've been envying ever since I first found out I was a witch myself thinks my power is cool!! That was as good as the news about Glen!"

I waited, and she grinned. "Well, almost…." and I grinned back. "So I opened the Book to the entry about the Valkyries and passed the Book back to Prue. She read the entry, while Piper and I continued to ask questions. I wanted to know how long she had to make up her mind." I already knew the response to that, but let Paige tell me anyway. "Mist said that if she was going to do it, she'd have to leave by midnight tonight," and I nodded sadly. "Well, Prue finished reading the passage and asked Piper what she thought."

"What did Piper say?"

Paige grinned. "She thought being a Valkyrie beats the heck out of dying!" and I laughed. "Oh, then, Phoebs, she asked me what I thought. I couldn't believe she was asking me! I hardly know her."

I'd been pouting that I wasn't consulted, but now smiled, knowing my big sister. "As far as Prue's concern, it wouldn't matter," I pointed out with a shrug. "You're still our sister."

Paige nodded with a smile. "That's exactly what she said."

"And what did you say?"

"That I really don't want to lose a sister, right when I was getting to know her. But that would happen either way, so I voted that she gets to live!" and I nodded, smiling, still wishing I'd had a chance to put my own two cents in, even if it would just be to make the vote unanimous. "So Prue declared that, 'Well, then let's do it!' ", and that sounded a lot like my big sister, too. "So Mist nodded towards Leo, who handed Prue the Valkyrie pendant. Prue put it on and, well, you saw her," and I nodded, thinking how wonderful my big sister looked as a Valkyrie. Paige was still talking. "Prue looked herself over. 'Cool!' and we agreed," and I couldn't disagree, even though I continued to pout, because not only was I not consulted, but I didn't get to see Prue's transformation.

"Then Mist told her that she'd give her the chance to say good-bye to her sisters," Paige continued. "But she'd be back a little before midnight. Prue had to be ready to go or she would become a witch again, back on Death's list, and a portal opened and Mist left."

"So what happened next?" I demanded, determined to find out what all I'd missed while I was at that freakin' party. "Don't leave out anything!"


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Paige smirked. "If you insist. Piper must've been grateful that she didn't have to watch Prue die again, because she went over to Leo and told him that making Prue a Valkyrie was a great idea."

I grinned. "Now we know why Chris decided to let Leo take credit," and she nodded.

"Yup. And typical Leo, he didn't want to take too much. I'll bet Chris wanted to kick him!"

"Why? What did he say?"

"He reminded her that she wouldn't get to see Prue much anymore."

"_Leo!"_

She nodded. "But Piper said she had learned to manage without Prue. Between you and me, I'm not sure Piper would've liked her spot as the oldest usurped! I think she rather likes bossing us around!" and I smirked, having to agree. "So she said she could handle Prue's leaving again--what she could not stand would be having to watch her die again." And I nodded, shuddering at the horrible thought. "So she said that she was really glad that he arranged it. And Leo starts trying to tell her that it was actually Chris' idea, when she started kissing Leo on the neck, and you could see that he had totally lost his train of thought," and she smirked at the thought. "I think they totally forgot that we were there, because she began leading him towards the sofa."

I stomped my foot. "Man, I wish I could've seen that! I shouldn't have gone to that freakin' party!""

She nodded, grinning. "It was pretty cool. Chris told us that we should leave those two lovebirds alone. Oh, Phoebs, I felt so happy for him. He was smiling brighter then I've ever seen him--we have ourselves a pretty cute nephew when he smiles; too bad he doesn't smile more often!--so I mouthed at him, 'Told you so!'" and I laughed, high-fiving her. She grinned, then continued, "And he mouthed the word _'Yes!!'_ then led us out the door of the living room and into the foyer. Then, grinning at Prue, he turned and with a wave of the hand, closed the door. You should've seen the look Prue gave him—I think it's the first time she realized that he has the power that she had just lost, but at that point, I think she thought it was pretty cool."

"So what did you guys do next?" I wanted to know.

"Well, Chris, Prue and I decided to go upstairs and check on Wyatt, which would also give Leo and Piper some privacy. We were awful lucky we did, because Wyatt had his force field up."

"_What!"_ I screamed. "No one told me Wyatt was in danger! What was after Wyatt?"

"There was a darklighter, Phoebs, pointing his crossbow squarely at Wyatt's head!"

"_No!"_ I screamed, suddenly realizing that I hadn't seen my young older nephew since I came home from the party. _"Not Wyatt!_ Did his force field hold?"

"He's fine, Phoebs," she soothed. "Really he is. Chris telekinetically shoved the darklighter across the room, while Wyatt still stood safely behind his force field. The darklighter black-orbed out. Prue wanted to know if he was really gone, and Chris said he wasn't sure when suddenly that damned thing black-orbed in behind me and shot at me!"

"_Paige! No!"_ I screamed again, wishing I could've been there to help, even though I knew I couldn't have done much. But I still should've been there! Of course I knew she was okay--after all she was sitting right there next to me--but I was so wrapped up in her tale, it was almost as if I didn't know. "What happened?" I demanded. "Tell me now!"

"Chris yelled 'Look out!' and shoved me out of the way."

I cheered. "Way to go, Chris!"

"But, Phoebs, he got hit with the bolt himself!"

"_No!"_ I screamed."Not Chris! We can't lose our nephew now that he _is _our nephew!"


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Paige nodded. "But you should've seen Prue! That darklighter kept shooting at me, and she pulled out the most coolest sword you've ever seen and used it to deflect several darklighter arrows."

"Cool!"

"Yeah. Then I called for the crossbow and shot the darklighter with his very own bolt, and he finally dark-orbed out for good."

"Good," I sighed, much relieved. "But what about Chris?"

She nodded. "We both ran for him, but while we did, she told me that my power is definitely cool and I told her so was her sword."

"Well, I know your calling power is; I wish I could've seen her use her sword!"

She grinned. "She's really good with that thing. It must be part of being a Valkyrie."

Then I blushed. "Oh, God! I was so wrapped up in Prue's sword that I forgot all about Chris! What happened to him?"

"That's OK, Phoebs. You already know he's OK, and he was lying on the floor right in front of us."

"So what happened?" I demanded.

"Well, I ran to kneel down beside him and started to grab for the crossbow bolt."

"NO!" I screamed, knowing that she must not have, because she was sitting right next to me, but I was still scared for her anyway. "You can't touch that thing! You're part-whitelighter, too."

She grinned. "Yep, that's exactly what Chris said. So Prue waved her hand, probably thinking that that arrow would zip right out of him!"

I smiled. "Cool. Prue didn't know that she was doing for the son what she once did for his father."

"Huh?"

"Leo got hit by a darklighter bolt shortly after we found out he was a whitelighter, and that's how Prue got the arrow out of him."

"Cool. But, Phoebe, Prue didn't do for Chris what she did for Leo."

"What do you mean? Of course she did! You said she waved her hand!"

"Yeah, but Prue is a Valkyrie. She's no longer a Charmed One."

"OMIGOD! She no longer has her powers!" and Paige nodded. "So how did you guys get that arrow out of him?"

Paige smiled. "Chris saw what Prue tried to do, managed a pained smile at her and weakly waved his own hand, screaming when that arrow flew out of him. You should've seen the look Prue gave him--I think it finally really hit her that he now has the power she so recently lost—she thought it was kinda cool when he used it to close the living room door, but this, when she couldn't use it to save him, when she realized that she wouldn't be able to use it to save innocents anymore, well, it really hit her hard. I was really wishing that we could tell her who Chris really is--let her know that her power has been passed down to her nephew."

I nodded. "Yeah, I wish we could tell Leo and Piper who he really is He's their son! They should know they have another son!"

"But that's Chris' call, not ours," she warned me.

I sighed in frustration. "I know. But I remember from Leo's experience that just getting that arrow out didn't save him. Piper had to switch powers with him. So did you go get Leo to heal him?"

"Well, I was going to, but Chris begged me not to."

"_What?"_ I asked, confused. "Does that crazy kid have a death-wish now?"

"That's what we said, too. But, Phoebe, think about it! Remember what Leo and Piper were in the midst of doing!"

My eyes grew wide as I slapped my mouth. _"Omigod!"_


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Paige nodded. "It dawned on me, too, even though I knew it couldn't dawn on Prue. By getting Leo to save Chris, we'd actually be dooming Chris! Then I got an idea and told Chris to hang in there, and orbed out."

"What did you do?" I eagerly wanted to know.

She grinned, obviously proud of herself. "Went hunting for another whitelighter!"

"Sam!" I cried.

She nodded. "Yep, but by the time I found him and talked him into it--I didn't tell him Chris' secret--and we got back, Chris was already healed."

"_What?!_ Who?"

"Leo. Phoebs, Chris couldn't talk Prue out of it. She didn't want to have to watch him die. She went back downstairs and got Leo, who came upstairs and healed Chris."

"I know more of that story, Paige," I told her.

"You do?"

I nodded. "Leo told me. He was really upset when he came to get me, so I insisted he tell me before we went back. I didn't totally get what he was saying, and I wanted to see Prue, so I just told him I understood, but I understand a lot better now."

"Well, then tell me what Leo told you?"

I grinned. "Leo admitted to me that just about the time that Prue must've come running down the stairs, screaming for him, that he and Piper were all set to really start getting hot and heavy--my words, not his!--when they heard Prue's screaming. Leo said he quickly yanked his clothes on and then to spare Piper some serious embarrassment, he left the room, and closed the door behind him, giving Piper an opportunity to put her clothes back on."

"Aw, that was sweet of him! He really does still love her, doesn't he?"

"Oh, yes. No matter what he ever says, I don't think he's ever stopped, and I don't think he ever will. Just like I don't think Piper will ever stop loving him no matter what she says."

She nodded. "But what happened?"

"Well, he said Valkyrie Prue didn't even seem to notice the condition of his attire so what Mist said about their reaction towards sex must be right. She simply explained the situation, that when you guys went upstairs, there was a darklighter with his bow pointed at Wyatt!"

"Oh, Leo must've panicked!" cried Paige. "I didn't know she told him that."

I nodded. "He said he freaked, but Prue assured him that he was okay, but that Chris was hurt during the battle. Paige, he admitted that he told Prue that he'd go heal Chris, but added 'I guess,' and looked very regretfully at the door."

"Oh, poor Leo! He really wanted to be with Piper, didn't he?"

"Oh, yes, he did! That's one of the things he was so upset about. I wonder what he would've done if he knew that _Chris_ would've preferred if he'd stayed with Piper, too!" Paige smirked, but agreed. "Well, Leo said his attitude upset Prue. She told him that it was weird, that Chris didn't want her to get his help and now she was beginning to see why."

"Huh? What did she mean by that?"

"That's what Leo wanted to know. So he said she screamed at him that it was his attitude--he didn't even want to help Chris, and that didn't sound anything like the Leo she remembered and what the hell had happened to change him!"

"No, it's just that Piper and he were about to get busy for the first time in how long!" cried Paige.

"Yeah, I know that and you know that, but Prue didn't, and although Leo must feel comfortable about telling me such things," and I preened, proud of the way I've been his confidante since he became an Elder, "he didn't feel comfortable in telling Prue, even if she is a Valkyrie now."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Yeah, typical Leo, he got all sheepish and muttered that while he was healing Chris, he actually apologized to him!"

_"You are kidding!?!_ You mean a real, live apology?"

"Yep. He said he told him, 'Listen, Chris, sorry about our argument earlier today. I just completely misunderstood the situation.'"

_"Way to go, Leo!"_

"Yup. And, way to go, Chris. He actually told Leo that it was okay."

"All right!"

"Then Leo told me that he reminded Chris that he's supposed to tell us when he's in trouble, that just because they have a little spat doesn't mean he won't help him."

Paige snickered. "Some little spat."

I grinned back. "Yep, that's what I was thinking, but I didn't say anything."

Paige grinned. "Smart girl. What happened next?"

"Well, Leo said Chris thanked him, but didn't sound particularly sincere, not the way he did the previous time after he introduced you and Prue."

"Well, of course," Paige put in. "He was too busy thinking how much trouble he'd be in if Piper and Leo don't get back together soon."

I nodded. "But he obviously wouldn't tell Leo that, much as I wish he would've."

Paige nodded. "What did he say instead?"

"Leo said Chris insisted that he was fine and that Leo should go back to what he was doing, but Leo insisted that he was no longer in the mood, and he was sure Piper wouldn't be either."

"Oh, poor Leo! And poor Piper! And poor Chris! And you know Chris--when he's upset, he strikes back."

I nodded. "Well, I wish I could tell you if he did--that's all that Leo told me. At that point, he glanced at the clock and said we had to get back."

"Well, that explains plenty to me. It must've been right before my father and I orbed in, because Chris was smiling, nodding knowingly, saying, 'Oh, so you and Piper were--'."

"He didn't!" I cried, shocked.

Paige nodded with a sigh. "He did. But Leo interrupted him. Phoebs, Leo told him that he was about to make a big mistake! And to make it worse, he added that besides being against the rules, what if she got pregnant. He shook his head, declaring what a disaster that would've been!"

"_Omigod! No!_ Poor Chris!" Paige nodded, smiling sympathetically. "But Leo never would've said something like that if he knew who Chris really is!" I stomped my foot. "We've _got_ to tell Leo!"

"Phoebe, we can't! That's Chris' call, not ours!"

"But if he doesn't tell him, Leo's going to keep saying stuff like that and Chris is going to keep getting upset at Leo and saying stuff at him that will just make Leo say stuff that will hurt Chris! Chris is just setting himself up for more heartache if he doesn't tell Leo and Piper both!"

Paige rolled her eyes. "I know, Phoebe, I know, but we still can't. We both promised him that we wouldn't. He'd never forgive us if we did!" and as much as I hated it, I had to admit that she was right.

"But what about Chris?" I demanded. "He must still be feeling miserable! He's no longer physically hurt, but he has to be mentally hurt. We've got to do something about that!"


	23. Chapter 23

_Here's a nice long update for you! I couldn't find a decent cliffie before this without making it too short of an update!_

_I've had some reviewers think that by having this part of the fic written as a conversation, it takes away from the fic being truly a story. I'd love to know how many of you agree with them, so please let me know! This is the only fic I've written his way and this is the only part of my uncompleted novel, "No Greater Love..." that I wrote this way, just because this part of the fic that this is based on had Phoebe go to the party, so she'd have no idea what happened, and I liked getting to show the closeness between the two younger sisters, something we never saw on the show past S4, and their reaction towards what happened with the rest of the family. So please be sure to let me know. Thanks much!!_

_And if you're one of the ones who doesn't like the way this is written, but want to know what happens, remember that you can always check Aurora Nightstar's "Aftermath of a Wish" and let her know what you think of her ideas. Personally I love them—they truly make the perfect tweener--the reason why Prue couldn't stick around--she's never mentioned during S6! But I agree with the sisters--it's better knowing that she's alive on Valhalla than thinking of my favorite Charmed One as dead!_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Paige grinned. "Nope, I made him feel better."

"Really? How did you do that?"

"Oh, Phoebs, you should've seen the way Chris stared at Leo, the shock and horror on his face, then he just orbed out. Leo didn't get it and wanted to know what he had said."

"That must be the other reason why he was so upset. See? This whole thing is hurting him as much as it's hurting Chris! We _have _to tell Leo!"

"_Phoebe!_ How many times do I have to tell you? We can't! You can try to talk Chris into it, but I don't think he'll listen."

And I stomped my foot again, knowing she was right, but not liking it one single bit.

"At any rate," Paige continued with a roll of her eyes at me, "I told Leo to never mind that and told him to go get you, so you could say good-bye to Prue, and he agreed."

I smiled. "Thanks, Paige. I would've felt miserable if I hadn't had a chance to see her one more time before she left."

"I don't think Prue would've let that happen, Phoebs. But I had to find a way to get Leo out of there, before _I _told him Chris' secret! Once he was gone, I introduced my father to Prue, and you're right about her being smart--she figured it out about me and him and our Mom right away, and didn't even seem to mind that much—must be that Valkyrie influence again. Then I told them that I was going to go talk to Chris before orbing out, leaving them behind."

I smiled. "Golden Gate Bridge, right?" I asked, remembering what Leo had told me about how special that spot was to him and his sons because it reminded them of Up There.

She nodded. "Oh, Phoebs, you should've seen how dejected he looked! I was thinking that that's how I must have looked when Chris orbed in on me earlier tonight. All I could do was hope that I could do as good of a job cheering him up as he did for me, but somehow I doubted it.

"And did you?" I wanted to know, hoping she had..

"Well, let me tell you how it happened."

I nodded, motioning her to go on. "Don't leave anything out!"

"I softly called his name, and he turned to look at me with tears in my eyes. Then he looked back at the ground again. Oh, Phoebe, he was so miserable!"

"Oh, poor Chris! I wish I was there! I would've given him the biggest hug he ever got!"

She smiled. "Well, I'm not sure if it was the biggest one he ever got, but I gave him the biggest one I could. He snuggled into me, muttering, 'It… I would be a disaster! He doesn't even want another kid!' Then he looked at me and mumbled, 'That explains a lot'."

"What does that mean?" I asked, my heart breaking for him.

"You know Chris, Phoebs--he refused to tell me. So I told him that Leo didn't mean that. Not the way it sounded."

"Of course, he didn't! He was just thinking about the fact that he and Piper aren't together right now and the Elder wants him to stay Up There, so if he and Piper had a child, he wouldn't be able to help raise it--which is exactly what must've happened! Maybe the fact that Leo wasn't able to help raise his kids is part of the problem of what happened in the future!" I started to say we really had to tell Leo, but Paige shook her finger at me warningly.

She nodded. "I tried to get him to understand, Phoebs. I told him that he doesn't know Leo like we do and Leo doesn't really know him either, but that just seemed to make things worse."

I nodded sadly. "From what I can tell, he and Leo don't have a very good relationship in the future. But he shouldn't take that out on _our_ Leo! He might feel differently!"

"I know, Phoebs, I know! But there's nothing we can do about that right now, OK?"

I shrugged, still very frustrated at both Chris and Leo, wanting to grab both of them and knock both of their stubborn heads together, but I nodded. "So what did you say?"

"I told him that Leo and Piper's love is very special. Anything that comes out of that love will also be very special. Wyatt, him… But Chris insisted that he isn't as special as his brother, that even evil, Wyatt is more special than him because of all the things he can do that Chris can't—Chris doesn't have Wyatt's shield. Chris can't heal. Chris isn't the Twice-Blessed Child! He said that sometimes he feels like he's the Twice-_Cursed_ Child!"

I smiled sadly. I'd seen such things so often in letters for my column--younger siblings stuck with living in the shadow of a much-more-accomplished older sibling. I wondered what Chris would think if he knew that when she was in high school, his mother felt the same way about living in Prue's shadow! To me it was amazing that without their father's influence, it was _Wyatt_ who had turned evil and not Chris! That in itself made him awful special to me! Aloud I asked, "So what did you tell him?"

She grinned. "I used some of his own sarcasm on him. I told him, 'Sure you are! You came back in time risking everything to save your family. That sounds pretty special to me.' "

"And his response?" I asked, praying that she had gotten through his thick skull.

She sighed. "He used his own special brand of sarcasm right back at me. He said, 'And by coming back, I could be wiping out my own existence. That's not special; that's stupid. I told you I'm Twice-Cursed!' "

I rolled my eyes at my stubborn nephew then asked Paige, "So what did you say to that?"

"So I laughed and told him, so it didn't go as smoothly as he planned and that I'm sure he thought he would've found out who turned Wyatt long before this, so he could've worked on making his father our whitelighter again, which would've ensured Chris' existence and Wyatt's goodness."

I nodded. 'That's right. I wish we could figure out who this Big Bad is. What did Chris say?"

"He said it didn't matter, and that he should've done more research or been more careful, and I couldn't disagree with him," and I nodded. "And, Phoebs, then he admitted that he should've found a way of being around where he could get at the Book of Shadows and find out who turned Wyatt without breaking up his parents."

"All right! That's a start! A good start!"

She nodded. "But I don't know if he would've thought that if he didn't think he was just going to fade away when we still don't know what turned Wyatt!"

"Not yet he hasn't faded!" I declared.

She nodded. "Just what I told him, and I also told him that I would do everything I can to help. He suggested a love potion of some sort, and I told him that there was no need to do anything that drastic. As close as he came tonight, all it's going to take is a little romance, some champagne, strawberries and chocolate, romantic music..."

I grinned. "Oh, I wish I'd thought about that!"

She grinned back. "What do you expect? You know that I happen to be a love expert!" and I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, not totally," she admitted with another grin. "But I thought it might lighten the mood," and I nodded, proud of her for taking such good care of our nephew. "Then I told him to just trust me, that Piper and Leo would be making themselves a little Chris before he knew it!"

I nodded firmly. "You bet they will! Did that make him feel better?"

"It must've. He hugged me tightly and thanked me. Phoebs, he actually called me 'Auntie Paige'!"

"Hey! He's never called me Auntie Phoebs! Not even Auntie Phoebe!"

Paige laughed, shaking her head at me. "Well, I'm sure he did in his past, our future, and I'm sure he will again. But, c'mon, can't you be happy for me? Can't you imagine how good that made _me_?"

"Yeah," I grumbled. "As happy as I'd be if he called me Auntie Phoebe!"

"_Phoebe!"_

I forced myself to lean over and hug her. "Okay, I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, I was pretty touched. So I hugged him back as tightly as I could, telling him how much I love him and he told me how much he loved me!"

"Oh, Paige!" and now I was truly happy for her.

"But we were so busy hugging," she continued. "That I didn't hear Prue and my father orb in. Prue must've told him to take her to us. Prue smiled and said, 'My, my, you got over Richard awfully fast, and now I can see why,' and Phoebs, she actually snickered when she said that it looked like we get the room at P3!"

"What, no!" I cried, shocked. _"Ewwwwwwwww!"_


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Paige nodded. "That's what Chris said and I tried to tell her that she had it all wrong, but she refused to believe me."

I couldn't help my own snicker. "Yeah, you can tell Prudence Halliwell plenty, but you can't tell her much!"

She nodded. "I tried to explain it without giving away Chris' secret, so I told her that we only meant love in a friendship kind of way. But she still refused to believe us. Phoebs, she told us that if she had come along much later, Chris and I would've been lying on the bridge, flinging off each other's clothes, and there was tinge of jealousy in her voice. Chris was disgusted, so she told him not to be embarrassed, because she wanted to congratulate us both for being such a cute couple! So I tried to explain that we weren't a couple, but she _still_ refused to believe me."

"So how did you finally convince her?" I wanted to know.

"I didn't. Chris gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head, and said he'd given up, to just tell her the truth."

"You're kidding!" I cried, shocked.

"No I'm not. I asked him if he was sure and he nodded. Prue was triumphant, certain that we were about to admit that we were a couple, and what a cute couple we were! You should've seen the shock on her face when Chris told her the truth!"

Again I couldn't help snickering. "Oh, I wish I could've seen that!"

"Prue thought that he's grownup Wyatt, which made him shudder, but then he explained that he's Wyatt's little brother. You told me how smart Prue is, and you're right. She put two and two together and realized what she'd done by interrupting Piper and Leo."

"Oh, no! Poor Prue! She must've been devastated! She was only trying to help!"

Paige nodded. "Especially when he admitted that if they don't get together soon, it's all over for him. Prue begged for his forgiveness and he admitted that she didn't know."

"Wish he could be that understanding to Leo," I grumbled. "I'll bet Leo would beg for his forgiveness if he knew who Chris really is."

"_Phoebe_! So I told her that I knew and that is why I went to get my father rather than bug Leo. And Prue actually admitted that she should have left it up to me. She said she was so used to always being the one who came up with the great idea, but that time this time she should have listened to me."

"Congratulations, Paige! I don't think Prue ever admitted that to me or Piper and I don't think she ever would!"

She smiled. "She must've been feeling pretty sheepish about it, because she changed the subject, quick. She congratulated my father for getting his wings back, and my father told her that his daughter--me!--helped him get them back. Oh, Phoebs, you should've heard the pride in his voice!"

I grinned, as I hugged her. "We're all proud of you, sister mine."

She smiled. "I know. And Prue said she was glad that I'm one of the Charmed Ones, so I thanked her. That means a lot to me."

And I hugged her again, so very happy that she'd finally stopped feeling inferior to Prue--I remembered how I felt when Prue finally told me that she was proud of me and the way I handled my power of premonition, one of the best moments of my entire life.

"Then Father told me that he was going to leave if we didn't need him any more, since he has charges of his own now. So I thanked him for coming and he kissed me on the forehead before he orbed out."

"Sounds like you've had yourself quite a day!"

She grinned. "Yeah, I have, haven't I? And I tried to make Chris' better, too. I turned to him and told him not to worry, that I'd do whatever I could to help and be sure to get you behind that, too."

"No need to do that. I was behind him, willing to help, even before you knew!"

"Yeah, and I still can't believe you didn't tell me!"

I grinned. "See, I can keep a secret if I have to. And then you guys orbed back and that must've been when Leo brought me back from the party, so I could say good-bye to Prue."

Paige shook her head. "Not quite yet. Prue was still feeling pretty awful about what she'd done to Chris. Phoebs, she declared that she would fix Chris' problem."

"Huh? How can Prue help?" I wanted to know. "As a Valkyrie, she has to stay in Valhalla."

She nodded. "But Prue declared that she would pass on becoming a Valkyrie. She wouldn't go with Mist back to Valhalla, but regain her Charmed powers and use every one of them to make sure that Leo and Piper got back together, if she had to TK them together herself!"

_"No!"_ I screamed, once more wrapped up in Paige's story even though I knew how it would turn out. "If she did that, she'd die!"

Paige nodded. "Chris screamed the same thing, but Prue was stubborn. She said there were some things that are more important than saving her own life and fixing her earlier mistake definitely was."

_"PRUE! NO! PLEASE, NO!"_ and tears came to my eyes.

Again Paige nodded. "I told her that she couldn't do it, because it would kill you and Piper! I begged her to let me take care of it."

"And did she agree?" I asked, begging with my eyes.

"Not right away. She was determined that she could help, but Chris blurted out that she already made the mistake of not leaving it to me once and begged her not to do it again."

"_Whoops!"_ I cried, knowing that that would've certainly stopped me, but not sure if it would stop my oldest sister who is even more stubborn than my younger nephew!.

_Just letting you guys know that this is the next-to-the-last chapter of this fic! Thanks so much for sticking through it!! The finale will be posted tomorrow._


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

But Paige was smiling. "She laughed and said 'Okay, point taken," and I sighed with relief. "Then I asked Chris if he was OK and he actually smiled and said he thought he was, so I declared that we should all get back to the Manor, so you could say good-bye to Prue, and I orbed out. You know what happened next."

I did, but neither of us found out what happened next between Prue and Chris until much later, when we got to visit Prue at Valhalla after Chris was gone and Prue told us. She said after Paige orbed out, her eyes opened wide, telling Chris, "Yeah, we should get back, but before we do…"

And he looked at her, asking, "Yeah?"

So she told him, ""When you told me about your dad before, I didn't realize you were talking about Leo. I have known Leo for a long time. I know he wouldn't intentionally ignore his son. It's his job that keeps him away. Piper often had the same problem with him, both before and after they were married,"

He nodded, "Yeah, I get what you are saying."

But she was not convinced. "Look, Leo really is a great guy," she insisted.

"Yeah, and so is my grandpa!" he threw back, obviously remembering what she had said about our dad. "After Mo…. He was the perfect grandfather."

And Prue smiled. "Glad to see family really does mean something to him. And it will to Leo, too, believe me!"

He still wasn't convinced. "Yeah, maybe, let's just get back."

She nodded and grabbed his hand, and they orbed back to the Manor.

Not too long after that, a portal suddenly opened up and Mist reappeared. "Time to go," she told Prue insistently.

Prue hugged me one more time. "Don't be sad for me; be happy!" and I nodded, beginning to snuffle despite myself.

She went over to Piper and gave her a big hug "Keep taking good care of our family, OK?" and Piper nodded, trying to keep her tears back.

Next she hugged Paige, "I no longer have to worry about my sisters, since I know you're part of the group," and Paige hugged her back, blinking tears back.

Next she hugged Leo. "Even if you're an Elder, you keep an eye on this family--this whole family, you hear me? You don't, we might have to lock you up in Valhalla again!" and Mist grinned.

Leo grimaced at her, even as he tried to hold back a grin. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all."

Prue grinned back, "Yes, it is, and you know it."

Finally she hugged Chris goodbye. "Thank you so much for everything," she told him. And because I was standing right next to them, I could hear her whisper just for him, "Don't worry, everything will work out," and he nodded, although she said he still didn't look like he believed it would.

Just then another portal opened. "Prue, it is time to go," Mist told her. "Now."

Prue nodded, smiled and waved at us, her family, one more time, then followed Mist through the portal to Valhalla.

We all snuffled, then joined in with a family hug. Even Chris joined in. We knew we'd miss her greatly, but were so happy for her, knowing that she was going to be okay.

And just a few days latter, Piper, Paige and I began setting up the Manor for Wyatt's first birthday party.

_In case you don't recognize that, we're now at the start of "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father." So?? What do you think?? Did Aurora do a great job of writing a tweener or what? I love how she messed up all the relationships and then put them right back to where they were at the beginning of "Courtship"! _

_Thank you so very much for reading this, especially to those who took the time to review! It means SO much to me!_

_Now it's up to all of you. Would you like to read more pieces of my never-completed novel "No Greater Love…"? Should I include the "Phoebeizations" of the episodes, or do you just want to read the parts based on fanfics? What about the incompleted parts? Should I let you know what I planned for those parts, or isn't that necessary? If you don't want to tell me via a public review, feel free to go to my homepage and send me a Personal Message. If I get at least 25 people who would like to read the same thing, I'll begin._

_If all you want to know is how Piper went to reacting towards Chris as she does in this fic and how she did towards the end of S6 (and in my novel, she and Chris are a lot closer than they were on the show, since unlike the show, I didn't have to work around Holly Marie's pregnancy!), be sure to check out my "Epilogue to the Courtship of Wyatt's Father", my favorite part of "No Greater Love..." _

_Thanks again for your interest in my fanfics—and Charmed!_


End file.
